Insomnie
by son dita
Summary: Un jeune homme inconscient, une fille au passé trouble, des nuits d’insomnie et avec tous cela, une lutte contre l’amnésie...
1. Chap I

Salut, je suis henreuse de vous présenter mon dernier née, j'ai nomée..INSOMNIE! cela fait maintenant plus de six mois que je bosse dessus, j'espere que cela vous plaira...

**Disclamer:** Trois personnages dans se chapitre sont a moi, le reste, est a JK Rolwing...

**Couple:** vous verrez bien, c'est une surprise.

**Rathing**: k voir k+

**quelques symboles:**

… : marque qu'un moment plus ou moins long sépare les deux instants.

OoOo : encadre un souvenir. Appartenant à 'Eric'

OooOoo : encadre un souvenir. Appartenant à Eiline.

o.o. : même moment, lieu différent.

'_italique_' : encadre les pensées des personnages.

Insomnie.

Chapitre un.

OoOo

- Comment vous sentez-vous, aujourd'hui ?

- Comment dire…j'aimerais dire bien, mais je n'y arrive pas. De plus, ce serait un mensonge…

- Y a t-il un progrès ?

- Il me semble, mais cela aussi reste incertain.

- Je vois. Cela fait un mois que vous êtes ici. De quoi voulez vous parler aujourd'hui ?

- De sa mort. J'évite le sujet depuis trop longtemps.

- Sa mort…vous voulez parler de…

- Oui…

Le psychologue frissonna à l'entente de ce « oui » catégorique. Il imaginait celui qu'ils craignaient encore, malgré sa mort. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de savoir comment cela c'était passé, mais il devait écouter. C'était son métier.

…

- Voila votre repas. Bon appétit !

Le jeune homme dévisagea son plateau tout en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit le matin même au docteur.

« Il ne m'en manquait plus qu'un. Encore un. Mais je savais où il était, je savais aussi ce que c'était et comment le détruire. Nos espions avaient fait du très bon travail…. »

Il mangea, peu, mais suffisamment pour tenir une demi-journée de plus. La nourriture le dégoûtait de plus en plus.

OoOo

La jeune femme marchait sur la plage. Les galets froids roulaient sous ses pieds nus. Malgré les cinq degrés de l'eau, elle ne frissonnait pas. Suivant le mouvement des vagues, l'eau venait lui lécher tour à tour la plante des pieds ou des chevilles que la fraîcheur avait rougies. Elle flânait, sous le pâle soleil de novembre. Elle était en vacances, mais l'ennuie que cela lui apportait la déprimait plus qu'autre chose.

Elle fut violement tirée de ses pensées noires quand elle aperçut une forme sombre s'échouée sur le rivage. Elle accéléra le pas, franchissant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de cette « chose ». Elle pensait identifier un cadavre. Elle s'agenouilla à coté et vis qu'elle n'était pas tombée loin. C'était bien un corps, mais il était encore vivant. Cela paraissait improbable, mais son thorax se soulevait à intervalles réguliers. Etant rassurée sur ce point, elle appela une ambulance, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ce jeune homme souffrant d'une grave hypothermie.

Les secours arrivèrent très vite. C'était l'avantage d'habiter dans une si grande ville. Pendant qu'une équipe emmenait son jeune noyé, une autre l'entourait et la couvrait de questions. Elle raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, comment elle l'avait trouvée, ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Et aussi, ce qu'elle faisait là. Comme ça, on avait plus le droit de se promener sur la plage ? Puis elle donna ses coordonnées. Si jamais ils avaient d'autres questions. Simple formalité. L'infirmier se montra très gentil. Mais elle s'en fichait. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était de voir l'ambulance s'éloigner.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, elle se retrouva à nouveau seule. La plage était à nouveau déserte. Elle tenta de reprendre sa flânerie. Mais cela s'avéra impossible. Elle remit ses chaussures et repris le chemin qui la mènerait à son _foyer._

…

- Je suis rentrée !

Elle alla à sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, songeuse. Elle devait passer au poste, raconter encore une fois cette histoire. Etant encore mineur, elle devrait demander à un adulte de l'accompagner. Elle devrait donc _lui_ demander de venir. Vivement qu'elle ait ses dix-huit ans. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : fuir. Mais déjà ses responsabilités l'empêchaient d'y penser plus. Elle se leva et prépara le repas. Pour deux, comme toujours. Pour tous les _deux_. Elle et …_lui._ Elle ne savait rien de celui qui l'avait élevée. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu avec quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs, ses plus anciens souvenir remontaient à quelques années seulement. Dix tout au plus.

- Le repas est prêt, mon oncle.

Elle attendit qu'il vienne et s'assit. Elle put alors prendre place à son tour. Patienta qu'il commence à manger pour pouvoir en faire autant. Pour elle, cela était normal. Il l'hébergeait, la nourrissait, elle devait faire le reste. Un peu comme une femme de ménage. Sans le salaire. enfin, elle avait sa pension, plus que suffisante. excessive.

- Mon oncle, j'aurais besoin que vous m'accompagniez au poste de gendarmerie.

Son oncle leva la tête, comme s'il venait tout juste de remarquer la présence de la jeune femme. Elle lui expliqua succinctement les choses, sachant que le temps de _son oncle_ était précieux. bien plus precieux qu'elle.

OoOo

- On était nombreux…on était confiant. Tout se passerait bien ! Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Cela ne pouvait que réussir. On pensait avoir tout prévu. On avait tout prévu ! On en était sûr ! Mais…

…

- Il faut que vous mangiez plus ! Vous êtes tellement maigre ! Vous qui étiez si beau !

- J'essayerais…

Il tourna la tête, décidément, on ne le laisserait jamais en paix. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait débuté son récit. Pourtant, la seule chose dont il avait vraiment besoin, ce n'était ni de parler, ni de se substanter, c'était qu'on le laisse réfléchir. Il voulait pouvoir retourner dans sa solitude, avec comme seul alliées ses noires pensées.plus noir que le desespoir.

Cette solitude lui manquait tant ! S'il pouvait retourner chez lui… à ce moment précis, Quand…

OoOo

Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-heure. Une fois sortie de la gendarmerie, son oncle rentra pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le centre ville.

Elle entra dans le vaste hall de l'hôpital. Tout ce blanc la déprima à l'instant même où elle pénétra dans ce sanctuaire empestant le désinfectant et les médicaments. Elle marcha vers l'accueil.

- Bonjour. J'aimerais savoir dans qu'elle chambre se trouve le jeune noyé arrivé récemment, s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr. Chambre 428.

L'infirmière n'avait même pas prit la peine de lever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur. Son ton était sec et sibérien. Eiline se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta jusqu'au quatrième étage. L'étage des chambres de repos. Pas de soucis, il était sauvé. Deux, pair, aile de droite. Huit, quatrième chambre à droite. Elle tourna à droite et avança, lisant les numéros de chambre sur sa droite.

428, c'était là. Que lui dirait-elle si elle le trouvait éveillé ? Elle haussa les épaules et toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Le voyant rouge sur le coté, signalant les soins, était éteint. Elle entra.

Il n'y avait qu'un lit d'occuper. La chambre était d'une teinte jaunâtre des plus réjouissante. Elle s'approcha et le reconnu aussitôt. Du moins ses cheveux, noir de jais et en bataille, ainsi que…

La porte s'ouvrit, la tirant de son observation. Un docteur entra et s'arrêta, surpris de voir la jeune fille.

- Je suis le docteur Brenand, se reprit-il. Et vous ?

- Eiline Kashina. Je suis celle qui l'a trouvé. Je me demandais comment il allait.

- Son état est stable. Il n'a pas encore reprit connaissance.

Il disait cela tout en examinant son patient.

- Les visites s'arrêtent à 20h.

- Bien.

Il sortit, sans un mot de plus, laissant la jeune fille seule avec l'inconnu. Décidément, cet hôpital était un vrai moulin où la politesse avait était banni.

Elle tira une chaise près du lit et s'installa. Elle détailla le visage du jeune homme. Il devait avoir son âge. Elle chercha ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. S'éveillant de ses rêveries, elle vit qu'il était déjà l'heure de partir. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'elle était là. Elle n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui et aurait bien voulu laisser durer encore un peu sa visite. Tant pis, elle reviendrait.

Dehors il faisait déjà nuit, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas plus que cela. Elle savait se défendre et son oncle dînait en ville aujourd'hui.

Elle se leva, prenant appui sur le lit. Ainsi penché sur son noyé, elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front. A cet endroit qui l'attirait et l'intriguait tant. Cela lui etait tellement familié.

Etait-ce le contact des lèvres sur la peau diaphane ou simplement le hasard ?

Cette question était bien inutile. La seule chose qui comptait, c'est qu'à l'instant où elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit deux émeraudes apparaître devant elle.

Le visage d'une beauté banal devint alors irrésistible. Et cela grâce au pouvoir des deux lacs sans fonds. Deux merveilleux lacs printaniers. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

- euh, … excuse moi. J'ai…j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Je m'appelle Eiline, et toi ?

- What ?

- Oh, tu es anglais…bien. Heureusement que je suis polyglotte !

Elle souria devant le regard perplexe du jeune homme.

- Je recommence, lui dit-elle en anglais, je m'appelle Eiline. Et toi ?

- Moi euh,…je, je ne sais pas…

- Ho. Bon, ce n'est pas grave ! Sourit-elle, afin de rassurer son ami. Déjà tu es anglais.

- Anglais ?

- Laisse tomber, c'est sans importance. Je t'expliquerais tout ce que tu voudras, mais avant, je vais appeler le doc' !

La jeune fille sortit et revint quelques instant après.

- Il va arriver. En attendant qu'on retrouve ton identité ou que la mémoire te revienne, que dirais-tu de te trouver un nouveau nom ?

- Pourquoi pas…

- Y aurait-il un nom qui te plairait ?

- Non, j'en sais rien. Choisis-en un !

- Que penses-tu de…mm…Eric ?

- J'aime bien. Au faite, qui es-tu ?

- O, là ! C'est une longue histoire ! Je te la raconterais dés que le doc' aura fini !

Le médecin était entré pendant qu'elle lui répondait. Il ne s'occupa pas d'elle, examinant et posant des questions à son patient. Il dut néanmoins faire appel à son talent pour les langues étrangères pour pouvoir s'entendre avec Eric. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas tout, malgré les traductions d'Eiline. Son esprit encore embrumé avait du mal à tout saisir. Mais elle était souriante et vive. Sa bonne humeur contagieuse l'atteignit. Il lui demanda si elle pouvait revenir. Elle accepta avec joie. Elle sortit en même temps que le médecin.

- Il souffre d'amnésie.

- Faut croire oui.

- Et il est de toute évidence de nationalité anglaise ou américaine.

- Il est anglais.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Il a un accent londonien très prononcé. Seul les habitants de la grande timide parlent ainsi.

- La grande timide ?

- A cause du brouillard…

- Ah…au faite, merci. Et excusez-moi de mon manque de politesse. Nous avons eu pas mal d'urgences ce matin.

- J'accepte vos excuses à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Prenez soin de mon noyé.

Ils échangèrent un dernier salut et se séparèrent. Eiline sortit de l'hôpital et plongea dans la nuit du Havre. Le docteur lui, alla passer des avis de recherche afin de retrouver l'identité de celui qu'ils avaient nommé Eric.

…

- Oh, euh…je crois que je devrais te remercier de m'avoir sau…

- Et ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ca a été un plaisir pour moi de te sauver. En plus, te rendre visite est comme même plus agréable que de rester enfermée chez moi !

- Tu reviendras demain ?

Eiline parut hésiter. Demain, jour de marché et du ménage…beaucoup de travail.

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je n'ai rien de prévu demain _'va falloir se lever tôt'_. A moins que ma présence t'ennuie…

Eric se mit à rire. Il était décidément devenu accro à cette jeune fille. Il aimait sa vivacité et surtout son humour. Il était dur, et mordant. Son humour était noir, noir à en attirer les vampires. tout comme le sien. De plus, elle était plutôt belle. Ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets rouges lui descendaient jusqu'au creux des reins ; ils étaient doux et merveilleusement ondulés, voire pour certaines mèches, bouclés. Ses yeux, eux, étaient violets avec des pépites d'or. Sa voix, qu'elle avait parfaite, lui était devenue indispensable.

Eiline fut vite contaminée par le rire de son nouvel ami. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Il était gentil et attentionné. Son visage charmant devenait d'une beauté mélancolique dés qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Même joyeuse, les deux émeraudes restaient comme couvertes d'un voile de tristesse. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de discipliner les cheveux du jeune homme, mais rien n'y faisait, ils étaient toujours aussi longs et en bataille. Mais leur noir d'ébène allait si bien avec le vert de ses yeux.

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de son ami et partit, légère comme un rêve. Ou peut être un ange.

OoOo

Il courait vers les toilettes. Il y arriva à temps, vomissant tout ce qu'il avait avalé. Cela durait depuis maintenant trois jours. Soient deux semaines depuis le début de son macabre récit. Il n'arrivait plus à manger, et quand il se forçait…

Il maigrissait à vu d'œil. Mais personne n'était là pour le voir. Personne, même pas…

OoOo

- Salut Eric ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca peut aller. Et toi ?

- Moi c'est sans importance. Je ne suis pas une rescapée d'un bain hivernal. Et je ne suis pas allongée dans un lit d'hôpital.

Elle évitait la question. Eric le savait. Il le voyait aussi bien qu'il avait pu constater l'éclat terne qu'avait eu le regard de la jeune fille. Cela n'avait duré qu'un court instant. Mais il était sûr de lui.

- Tu ne vas pas bien, c'est ça ?

- Mais si, voyons ! Au faite, les infirmières m'on dit que tu refusais de manger. C'est vrai ? Si tu n'aimes pas, je peux toujours t'apporter…

- Je n'aime pas manger.

- Oh, pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien !

Eric avait répondu plus violement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il s'en excusa. Les beaux yeux d'Eiline se voilèrent pour la seconde fois de la journée. Ils ne reflétèrent, l'espace d'un instant, qu'une tristesse sans fond.

- Non, pardonne-moi. Je te pose des questions idiotes.

Ils discutèrent longtemps. Jusqu'à l'heure du départ de la jeune fille. Malgré leur petite altercation, ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien. Leur amitié était devenue solide, malgré son jeune âge et l'inconnu qui les entourait. Ils évitèrent d'un commun accord les sujets sensibles.

- Pourquoi étais-tu triste en arrivant ?

OooOoo

- Bonjour mon oncle. Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Pas de réponse. Personne dans le salon. Ni dans le bureau et la bibliothèque. Chambre d'ami et cuisine vide. Portes des toilettes et salle de bain ouvertes.

- Mon oncle, il est huit heures ! Vous devriez être levé.

Elle entrouvrit la porte. Aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit les volets. Il dormait toujours.

- Mon oncle ?

Simple peur ? Pressentiments ? Elle prit le pouls de son oncle, avant même d'essayer de le réveiller. Son pouls qui était…inexistant. Elle courut dans le salon, appela le SAMU. Mais…c'était trop tard.

OooOoo

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste eu…une mauvaise surprise au réveil. A demain.

- A demain.

« une mauvaise surprise au réveil »

'_- Tu parles, ouais, il est mort…deux jours avant. Pourvu qu'on me foute la paix. Encore heureux qu'il ait tout prévu et tout payé. Comme ça, je n'ai rien à faire. Juste à attendre deux jours…'_

'_- que lui est-il arrivé ? Ses yeux sont si beaux quand elle est heureuse…mais là…'_

OoOo

« - vous pourriez rentrer. Votre état est satisfaisant. Le seul ennui est que…

- …est que je ne mange pas assez.

L'homme en blanc opina de la tête.

- Mais vous êtes en progrès. Alors, peut être que d'ici une semaine vous pourrez rentrer voir votre famille et vos amis

_- 'je n'en ai plus'_ Tant mieux, ils me manquent tant. »

- Monsieur ? à quoi pensez vous ?

- Rien, excusez-moi. _'une semaine, tu parles ! ça en fait deux qu'il m'a dit ça ! Je ne ressortirais jamais d'ici. Ou alors, les deux pieds devant !'_

- Reprenez votre récit, je vous prie.

- Oui. Mais il avait donc fallut qu'on oublie un détail. Ils étaient plus forts que nous. Mais nous, nous étions nombreux et préparés ! Mais cela n'a pas suffit. Nos espions avaient fait un travail excellent. Mais il y avait un secret dans lequel leur maître ne les avait pas conviés. Ca, on n'y avait pas pensé ! Dans les premiers instants, ils ont dû se retrancher ! On allait gagner. Mais tout a basculé. Nos alliés tombaient un par un. Soient blessés, soient morts. C'est là qu'il est arrivé. C'était très dangereux pour lui. Il m'a dit où _il_ se trouvait. Puis il m'a ordonné d'y aller. Il allait s'occuper des autres. Moi je devais m'occuper de _lui._ J'y suis allé. Et là…

OoOo

Ca devait être sa cinquième nuit à l'hôpital. Cinquième nuit d'insomnie. Il s'endormait mal. S'éveillait sans arrêt. Toujours en sursaut. Toujours déchiré par un sentiment de tristesse infinie. Pourquoi ? Rêvait-il de son passé ? Si oui, pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas à son réveil ? Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Ses questions sans réponses allaient le rendre fou.

.o.o

Eiline se tourna encore une fois dans son lit. Pourquoi ne mangeait-il pas ? Pourquoi ses yeux aux allures de lacs devenaient-ils si sombres lorsque l'on évoquait la nourriture ? Ils étaient si beaux, si clairs en temps normal, quand ils parlaient innocemment, de tout et de rien. Son passé devait être bien lourd.

03h00, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Après demain, le six novembre…

Depuis quand souffrait-elle d'insomnie ? Elle ne savait plus. Son esprit embrouillé et pourtant toujours éveillé associé à l'arrivé de cet ennemi à celle d'Eric. Elle devait délirer. Elle s'endormit enfin. Son réveil affichait 04h49.

….

- Ohayô !

- 'lut

- Je vais devoir partir plus tôt aujourd'hui. Et puis demain…

- …

- _'Demain, dans une journée…pourquoi si tôt, pourquoi si tard. Demain sera une journée à la fois si banale et pourtant…'_

- Demain ?

- Ah, euh, je ne viendrais peut être pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Demain je reprends les cours. _'excuse bidon.'_ Les vacances de la toussaint sont finies.

- Ah. Et, tu ne peux pas venir après ? S'il te plait ?

- C'est que…

- Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

- Une semaine.

- Je comprends, tu en as peut être marre de venir. C'est pas grave, merci pour tout.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! j'essayerais de venir, c'est promis !

La discussion changea de fil conducteur et dériva au gré de leurs pensées. C'était se qu'il préférait quand ils étaient ensemble.

19h45, elle devait partir. C'était maintenant qu'elle devait lui demander.

- Dit, Eric, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas manger ?

« - Voyons Mr, vous devez manger ! Vos amis doivent s'inquiéter !

- _'Je n'ai pas d'amis ! Je n'en ai plus ! Parce que…parce qu…'_ »

- Eric ?

- Excuse-moi.

- Tu m'inquiètes…Si tu ne souhaites pas en parler, c'est pas grave. Mais je voudrais tant pouvoir t'aider ! Pouvoir te comprendre un peu mieux !

Eiline tenta un sourire. Il fut pale et mélancolique. Elle s'inquiétait tant pour lui.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Enfin si, …l'odeur, de ce lieu, mais aussi celui de la nourriture. Ça me dégoûte, et me fait mal…là. Comme ci…

- Comme si on t'arrachait le cœur ?

- Oui…

- C'est la tristesse.

- Sûrement…

- C'est peut-être un souvenir de ton ancienne vie. En attendant, je comprends mieux. Merci.

- Mm…

- J'espère te revoir demain. Si je peux venir, je risque d'arriver tard. Je finis à 18h.

- Mm…

Elle sortit. Anxieuse pour son ami. Elle partit à la recherche du docteur Brenand. Elle le trouva dans son bureau, penché sur un dossier. Il était plutôt charmant. Même beau. Il était très jeune pour son poste. Il avait tout juste 24 ans. Il avait des cheveux longs, attachés en une queue haute. Deux mèches tombaient le long de son visage. Leur teinte était exceptionnelle, d'un violet profond et si beau. Sa couleur préférée.

Elle frappa à la porte. Il releva ses yeux brun-rouges et les planta dans les siens.

- Bonjour docteur. Puis-je vous parler ? C'est au sujet d'Eric. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

- Eric ? Ah, oui, le patient Anglais. Bien sûr. Je vous écoute.

- Il m'a avoué que, qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les hôpitaux…

- Comme la plupart des gens. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

- Merci. Il ne se sent pas bien, il se sent seul et triste. Je crois que c'est pour cela qu'il mange si peu.

- Mm…

- Il ne guérira jamais s'il reste là !

- Et que me proposez-vous ? Personne n'a signalé sa disparition, ni en Angleterre ni dans aucun autre pays anglophone. Pareil pour la France. Aucun avis de recherche. Rien. C'est comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Et bien…

°°

Voila, vous en pensais quoi? j'espere trouver plein de reviews a mon retour! la suite dans un mois, le 25sept!

See you, All!

S. Dita.


	2. Chap II

salut! Et voila, je suis de retour! juste un jour de retard? Ca le fait non? fiere d'elle bon, assez parler pour rien dire, les formalité puis chapitre deux!

**Disclamer:** tout est a JK Rolwing...sauf les personnages qui vous seront inconnu

**Couple:** vous verrez bien, c'est une surprise.

**Rathing**: k voir k+

**quelques symboles:**

… : marque qu'un moment plus ou moins long sépare les deux instants.

OoOo : encadre un souvenir. Appartenant à 'Eric'

OooOoo : encadre un souvenir. Appartenant à Eiline.

o.o. : même moment, lieu différent.

' _italiques _' : encadre les pensées des personnages.

Insomnie.

Chapitre Deux.

…

Lundi 6 Novembre. Après midi.

- Kashina !

- Absente, répondirent quelque voix.

L'appel se poursuivit et le court débuta. Jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.

- Bonjour. Excusez-moi pour ce retard.

- Vous etiez absente ce matin ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez un mot ?

- Bien sûr, tenez.

Eiline alla s'asseoir à sa place. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas se faire remarquer. De plus, elle était fatiguée. Elle avait encore eu du mal à s'endormir.

- Tu étais ou ?

OooOoo

- Toutes mes condoléances.

- Merci _' pourquoi suis-je obligée d'être ici ? je préférais finir de m'occuper de ces papiers plutôt que de devoir faire bonne figure à cet enterrement. Je ne connaîs personne. Je ne savais pas que mon oncle connaissait autant de monde.'_

OooOoo

- J'étais malade.

Sa voisine se décala, répugnée comme si elle avait déclaré être atteinte de la peste. Cela réussit à faire sourire Eiline. Sa voisine était une vrai commère, d'ici la fin de la journée, tout le monde la fuirait. Au moins elle aurait la paix.

…

Lorsque la sonnerie sonna la fin des cours, Eiline rangea ses affaires et sortit précipitement. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trahi, tous les gens de sa classe et même d'autres se poussèrent à son approche. Feindre d'être malade pouvait vraiment avoir du bon.

…

18h…il s'ennuyait tout seul.

OoOo

- Je sais que votre isolement est dur et qu'il vous pèse. Je pourrais peut être appeler l'un de vos proche. Et il pourrait venir vous rendre une courte visite. Quand pensez-vous ?

- Vous risqueriez votre poste, Katy.

- Je sais. Mais je ne supporte plus de vous voir dans cet état ! C'est vraiment dure de vous voir ainsi dépérir.

- C'est gentil mais ne vous en faite pas…

- Vous êtes sur ? Je suis certaine que votre famille et vos amis s'inquiètent pour vous !

- Ils attendront ma guérison. Ordre du docteur. '_de toute façon, personne ne m'attend…je n'ai plus d'amis, ils sont tous…'_

- Bien, alors courage. Dans une semaine vous serez guéri !

- C'est ce que vous me dites toutes les semaines depuis mon arrivée.

- …

- C'était quand déjà ?

- Il y a six mois.

- Cela fait si longtemps…

- Oui.

- C'est long, et pourtant si court. J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu ici. ' _dommage que ça ne soit pas le cas…'_

- Bien, je vous laisse…

OoOo

Un sentiment de nausée l'assaillit. Ce sentiment de solitude ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais malgré ses efforts, aucun souvenir, même vague, ne remonta à sa mémoire.

…

- Voila les derniers papiers, docteur.

- Merci. J'ai vérifié ceux que vous m'avez apporté ce matin. Avec cela tout doit être en règle.

Le docteur feuilleta les documents. Vérifiant tout le plus consciencieusement possible. Il s'arrêta sur certains documents plus important, en signa d'autre.

- Alors ? C'est bon ?

- Oui.

- Ouf…

- Je dois tout de même vous mettre au courant de son état.

- Je vous écoute, docteur.

- Eric est atteint d'une double amnésie.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il a, à la fois, une amnésie psychogène et aussi rétrograde.

- Euh, excusez-moi mais, j'ai l'impression que vous parlez en chinois.

- Oh, je suis navré. L'habitude.

Il sourit. Elle avait sûrement raison, son idée était certainement la meilleur. Elle se donnait beaucoup de mal pour comprendre Eric et pour l'aider au maximum. Cette jeune fille était un vrai ange. Un ange qui, à ses moments perdus, a un regard des plus triste, mélancolique.

- Prête pour un petit cour ?

- Oui, Mr ! Ou devrais-je dire : Mr le professeur ? Je vous écoute !

Nouveau sourire. Cette jeune fille avait un don. C'était comme si elle savait faire fuir tous les ennuis. Sa seule présence arrivait à mettre en déroute des hordes de soucis.

- L'amnésie psychogène est fréquente. C'est une forme d'amnésie qui se rapporte souvent à l'identité et à l'histoire de la personne atteinte. Il s'agit d'une amnésie d'origine psychologique au cours de laquelle les individus s'efforcent d'oublier les souvenirs désagréables et ceux ayant un rapport avec une dépression. Les crimes violents comme l'homicide ou les sévices sexuels en sont les exemples les plus courants. C'est un mécanisme inconscient de défense pour éviter d'affronter une situation difficile. En revanche, l'amnésie rétrograde se manifeste à la suite d'un accident, tel un choc crânien ou une noyade, comme pour Eric. Elle donne des troubles de la mémoire permanents touchants essentiellement les minutes qui ont précédé un traumatisme crânien. Elle peut aussi s'étendre de plusieurs heures à plusieurs semaines avant l'accident. Puis, avec la guérison, cette amnésie rétrograde peut disparaître.

- En gros, il est guéri de la rétrograde, mais il est encore amnésique ? C'est pour cela qu'il se souvient de sa chute mais pas de son passé ?

- C'est cela oui.

- Ok, je comprends.

- …

- Est-ce que l'emmener près de l'eau, ou en Angleterre pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour lui ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup !

19h57, il devait l'attendre. De plus, les visites allaient se terminer.

- Je vais aller le rejoindre. Euh, est-ce que c'est bon pour ce soir, ou…

- Oui, bien sûr ! Tout est en règle.

- Je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle alors. Merci beaucoup docteur !

- Oh, c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier. Sans vos talents de traductrice, ce cher Eric aurait été un vrai problème !

Encore un sourire. Il la regarda se diriger vers la porte. Puis à sa grande surprise, elle se retourna.

- Essayez du coté de Douvres.

- Douvres ?

- Oui, il m'a parlé d'une grande forteresse blanche. D'un implacable juge de son destin. Alors, je pense qu'il s'est jeté du haut des falaises de Douvres.

- Poète en plus d'amnésique ?

- Ce qu'il m'a dit était très beau. Terriblement triste, et pourtant si beau.

- Je chercherais, merci du renseignement.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit. Il regarda encore quelques temps la porte avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers, la tête résonnante encore du rire de la jeune fille.

…

- Eric !

- E…Eiline ? J'avais peur que tu m'ais oublié!

- T'oublier ? Impossible ! Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle !

- Laquelle ? Raconte !

- Rassemble tes affaires, tu quittes l'hôpital !

- Co…comment ?

- Je te ramène chez moi ! Enfin, si tu veux bien ! Alors ?

- …

- Tu préférerais peut être rester ici…

- Non, je… je serais heureux de te suivre…

- Et puis, tu sais, si finalement ça ne te plait pas, on te trouvera un endroit bien ! Ok ?

- Ok ! 'comment ne pas lui faire confiance ? C'est un ange…un ange triste qui fait tout pour aider les autres. C'est comme si elle absorbait la tristesse et les ennuis des autres.'

- Ils ne leur fallut qu'une ou deux secondes pour rassembler les affaires du brun.

- Il va falloir aller faire des courses demain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour t'acheter des vêtements bien sûr !

- Mais, je n'ai pas d'argent.

- Moi si !

- Et puis, tu dois avoir cours demain, non ?

- Je ne vais plus en cour, j'ai décidé de tout arrêter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ces longues nuits d'insomnie m'ont ouvert les yeux sur ce que je veux faire.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital pus marchèrent dans la nuit, guidés par la jeune femme.

- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- M'occuper de toi !

Elle partit devant, mettant fin à la discussion. Son rire clair comme de l'eau pure résonna aux oreilles du jeune homme. Elle avait l'air heureux. C'était le principal. Il l'a rattrapa et tout deux allèrent sur les hauteurs du havre, à Saint Adresse.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu vis ici ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Quelques années oui.

- Et avant, tu habitais où ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus. C'est comme si mes souvenirs commençaient à partir du moment où j'ai vécu ici.

- Et tu vis avec ta famille ?

- Non, je vis seule. Depuis deux jours, maintenant.

- Mais c'est immense pour toi toute seule !

- Tu peux le dire !

- Et elle t'appartient cette maison ?

- Depuis ce matin oui !

- Ce matin ?

- Depuis que j'ai mes dix-huit ans.

- Oh, excuse-moi, Bon anniversaire !

- Quoi ? demanda une Eiline abasourdie.

- Bon anniversaire…

- Euh, oh, merci. C'est la première fois que l'on me souhaite mon anniversaire

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui.

- La personne avec qui tu vivais avant ne te l'a jamais souhaité ?

- '_Mon oncle ? me souhaiter une telle chose ? Non, c'est à peine s'il connaissait mon nom ! Alors de là à connaître ma date de naissance…et puis, il a toujours fait comme si je n'existais pas. '_

- Eiline ? Excuse-moi, je suis trop curieux. Cela ne me regarde sûrement pas…

J- e vivais avec un homme que j'appelais mon oncle. Je devais le vouvoyer. Je ne savais rien de lui. Et il ignorait ma présence. Mais tout cela est fini. Entre !

Elle venait d'ouvrir la porte d'une grande maison. Elle était sur deux étages. Le rez-de-chaussée comportait cinq pièces, une cuisine, un salon, une salle à manger, une bibliothèque, et les appartements de son oncle. Ceux-ci étaient composés de trois autres pièces : une salle de bain, un bureau et une chambre. L'étage appartenait à Eiline depuis toujours, enfin, depuis son arrivée. Son oncle n'y allait jamais. Il y avait un bureau, une bibliothèque, salle de bains, un toilette ainsi que deux chambres. Le tout était décoré et organisé avec goût.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais était riche, en fait, elle ne possédait rien. Mais son oncle lui, était plus que riche. Depuis son arrivée, il lui versait une pension que, même en étant des plus dépensières, elle n'aurait jamais pu utiliser entièrement. Et maintenant, en plus de ses économies, elle possédait l'intégralité de la fortune de l'inconnu qui l'avait hébergée. Tout ce qu'elle possédait, elle l'avait acheté avec l'argent de cet homme. S'il avait voulu la chasser, elle n'aurait rien pu prendre. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et il avait même fait d'elle son unique héritière.

Elle se secoua un peu, repoussant sa rêverie. Elle emmena Eric à l'étage et lui montra sa chambre, séparé de celle de la jeune fille par la salle d'eau. Ils déposèrent les affaires du jeune homme dans une très jolie pièce, meublée avec des éléments discrets mais tout aussi confortable que beau.

- Je vais aller préparer le repas. Pendant ce temps-là tu peux visiter un peu la maison.

La jeune femme lui avait expliqué qu'il avait accès à toutes les pièces sauf celles faisaient parties des appartements de l'oncle. Il n'avait pas le droit non plus d'entrer dans la chambre d'Eiline. Sauf si c'était elle qui le lui demandait.

Il visita un peu tout, et fini par se retrouver dans la bibliothèque de l'étage (la seule qui lui soit accessible). Cette pièce l'intéressa tout de suite. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour aimé lire. Mais la pièce était si calme, tout était rangé à sa place. Et la variété de livre le laissa indécis. Il en prit un au hasard et se plongea dedans, afin d'attendre l'heure du dîner.

Quand elle l'appela, il avait déjà dévoré une trentaine de pages. Il la rejoignit et se retrouva alors face à un festin digne d'un roi et de toute sa cour. Elle avait prit beaucoup de temps mais avait pu ainsi préparer les plats les plus divers et savoureux qu'elle connaissait. Elle était prête à beaucoup de choses et d'efforts pour lui faire recouvrer l'appétit. Ainsi que pour lui faire plaisir.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout manger. J'espère que ça te plaira. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que tu aimais, alors j'ai fait plusieurs choses, ajouta-t-elle devant sa mine étonnée.

- Tu as invité du monde ?

- Oui, toi !

La mine perplexe qu'arborait le jeune homme la fit rire.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de gâter mon tout premier invité ? Premier invité, et premier vrai ami…

- Merci.

Elle lui sourit et s'installa face à lui. La solitude qui pesait sur elle allait enfin la quitter. Depuis combien de temps vivait-elle ici, tellement seule, malgré la présence de son oncle ?

- Bon appétit !

- Merci, à toi aussi. ' _Je crois que tous tes efforts seront vains. Je n'aime pas manger. Mais je vais t'imiter et moi aussi je vais faire un effort. Je vais commencer par te sourire, ensuite je goûterais tout ce que tu m'as préparé. Que se soit mauvais ou passable. De toute manière, la nourriture et quelque chose d'ignoble…_'

Il sourit. Il était touché par l'attitude de sa jeune amie. Il prit l'instrument de torture à quatre pics et y embrocha un morceau de viande. Et s'en plus réfléchir, ni regarder, le mit dans sa bouche. Il mâcha longuement avant d'avaler.

- C'est, c'est…

- Tu n'aime pas ? Je peux encore préparer autre chose si rien ne te convient.

- Au contraire, c'est excellent ! '_Comment ? Comment de telles choses peuvent-elles être si bonnes ? Si j'avais su que la nourriture pouvait avoir ce goût_…'

Un sourire sincère illumina leurs deux visages. Il mangea peu, mais c'était déjà une grande victoire pour les deux. Il avait savouré ce qu'il avait avalé. Il avait prit du plaisir à manger, même s'il avait mangé trois fois moins qu'un jeune homme normal. Il pouvait considérer qu'il était sur la voie de la guérison.

Il l'aida à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle. Cela lui plaisait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il se sentait enfin utile ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aimé. Elle avait dit qu'il était son premier vrai ami. Cela lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé ! Je vais prendre ma douche. Tu peux regarder la télé si tu veux.

- Je préférerais lire.

- Tu fais comme tu veux. Tu es chez toi après tout.

- ' _Chez moi…pourquoi pas. Je me sens tellement bien ici_….'

…

Il lisait depuis déjà quelques minutes quand il entendit l'eau couler. Peu après il entendit Eiline chanter. Sa voix triste, mélancolique, formait des mots magnifiques. Elle chantait dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Telle une berceuse mortuaire, elle l'engloba et le pénétra au plus profond de son âme.

.o.o

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, noyées par les flots de l'eau brûlante. Sa voix s'élevait, chantant sa peine.

- Win dain a lotica, En val tu ri, Si lo ta, Fin dein a loluca, En dragu a sei lain, Vi fa-ru les shutai am, En riga-lint. (1)

Le chant remplissait tout son être. La salle de bain résonnait de sa plainte, telle une lente agonie.

…

Elle finissait tout juste son livre. Elle se levait pour aller le ranger sur l'étagère appropriée quand Eric entra dans la pièce. Il venait de prendre sa douche et avait enfilé des vêtements ayant appartenu à un neveu de l'oncle d'Eiline. Un neveu qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

- Que voulait dire ton chant, tout à l'heure ? C'était si beau.

- Ho, rien de spécial.

- Tu chantes bien.

- Merci….

Il était accoudé au chambranle de la porte. Le pyjama trop grand pour lui, le rendait craquant. Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais un autre visage lui vint à l'esprit. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'identifier ses sentiments ou même à qui elle pensait. Elle finit de reposer son livre.

- Je vais aller me coucher, je commence à délirer. Bonne nuit.

Elle alla vers lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa cicatrice. Comme à son habitude. Elle était étrange. Mais pas que sa forme, c'était comme si elle dégageait quelque chose de … magique. 'je deviens folle…la magie, ça n'existe pas. Je suis vraiment fatiguée ! D'abord je fantasme sur lui, et maintenant je trouve quelque chose d'étrange à une simple marque ! Aller, au dodo !'

- Bonne nuit, Eiline.

Il entra dans la bibliothèque et s'installa prés du fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter. Il fut heureux de pouvoir se replonger dans un monde merveilleux où les dragons existaient.

.o.o

Elle marcha vers sa chambre. Le moment qu'elle aimait tant avant été sur le point d'arriver. Cet instant où elle entrait dans son lit et qu'elle éteignait la lumière, pour sentir doucement le sommeil l'emporter. Mais maintenant, elle avait peur. Peur de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir. L'insomnie était arrivée à son second stade : l'anxiété pathologique. L'attente du sommeil allait s'accompagner, comme la veille, de questions existentielles. Elle allait tenter de se rappeler son passé, pour se rassurer. Car, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était son oncle qui le lui avait dit. Mais peut être que tout cela était faux. Peut-être vivait-elle dans le mensonge tout ce temps ! Et si elle ne s'appelait pas Eiline ?

Elle avait beau connaître l'inutilité de se poser ses questions sans réponses, elle n'arrivait pas à lutter. Il faudrait qu'elle aille chercher des médicaments dés le lendemain. Même si ceux délivrés sans ordonnance étaient quasiment inefficaces. Ce serait mieux que de ne rien faire.

…

- Bonjour ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt !

- Salut, t'es plutôt matinal. Il n'est que huit heures et tu es déjà prête. T'as même eu le temps de cuisiner !

- J'ai du mal à dormir ces derniers temps.

- T'es pas seule. Mais bon, si c'est pour être accueilli comme ça, je veux bien me lever plus tôt encore ! Ca sent bon, tu as préparé quoi ?

- Surprise ! Vas voir dans la salle à manger, tout est servi !

Ils s'attablèrent devant une montagne de pan cakes encore fumants et nappés de miel exquis. C'était autant un régal pour les yeux que pour l'odorat et le palais.

- Tu es vraiment douée pour la cuisine. C'est vraiment très bon !

- Merci, mais tu n'as encore rien vu. Et puis, il n'y a pas qu'en cuisine que je suis douée !

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et partit en fou rire quand elle le vit rougir. Et sous ses yeux ébahis, elle le vit manger la moitié de son assiette.

Elle ne le savait pas encore, même si elle commençait à sans douter, mais elle allait bientôt découvrir que cette journée avait était écrite par un ange.

- Je pourrais ravoir du jus, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr.

- C'est toi aussi qui l'as fait ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu te donnes autant de mal ?

- Pour tes beaux yeux, évidemment !

Elle n'avait jamais autant ri, ni même souri. Et encore moins dés le petit déjeuner. Ce jeune homme avait un don, tout comme ce docteur ! Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, et voila que deux personnes arrivaient dans sa vie. Sans prévenir, illuminant sa sombre et triste existence.

Eric se servit un morceau de gâteau pour pouvoir y goûter. C'était un marbré. Il aimait beaucoup le chocolat, le dessert lui plu tout de suite. Cela fit plaisir à la jeune fille. Mais ce qui fit battre plus vite son cœur ce matin-là, c'était qu'Eric c'était servi seul une part de ce gâteau. Même si elle était petite, c'était un grand, non, un immense pas.

…

- Eric, il est dix heures ! On y va oui ou non ?

- J'arrive !

Il l'a rejoignit et ils sortirent dans la rue. Il faisait frais et le soleil, trop pâle, n'arrivait pas à réchauffer l'air. Eiline avait déniché une veste dans la penderie. Elle avait pu l'offrir à Eric. Elle lui allait bien et faisait ressortir son visage. Sans cette veste, il aurait était frigorifié.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au centre ville. Les transports en commun les y avaient bien aidés. Ils entrèrent dans toutes les boutiques de vêtements. Tantôt pour Eric, tantôt pour la jeune femme. Il essayait tout, achetait ce qu'ils leurs plaisaient, s'amusaient, riaient, admiraient. Ils se moquaient gentiment l'un de l'autre, et apprenaient à mieux se connaître en découvrant les goûts de l'autre. Les critiques acerbes de la jeune fille étaient égalées par le goût sûr du jeune homme. Avait-il déjà ce talent avant son amnésie ? Aimait-il faire les boutiques avec ses amis ? Avait-il des amis ? Les questions venaient, se bousculaient et repartaient, chassées par le regard violet au reflet d'or de son ange gardien.

Les deux heures filèrent telles des minutes et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt installés face à face dans un fast food. Les essayages et le froid avaient creusé l'appétit des deux adolescents. Malgré cela, Eric ne mangea son hamburger que du bout des lèvres.

Eiline ne répliqua rien. Il avait fait des progrès en très peu de temps. Elle ne comptait pas tout gâcher à cause de si peu. Car elle savait très bien qu'une dispute ou même une simple remarque le rebuterait encore plus. Il se rattraperait le soir. 'Il ne pourra pas faire autrement que de manger ce soir ! Il est impossible qu'il résiste au dîner que je lui préparerais' se dit-elle. En revanche, il mangea la moitié du cornet de frite alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus. Il prirent un seul dessert qu'ils se partagèrent et repartirent faire les boutiques.

L'après midi fut aussi rempli que la matinée. Ils durent finirent les achats de vêtements pour le jeune homme puis il décidèrent de faire les librairies. Ils achetèrent quelques livres puis allèrent acheter quelques CDs. Elle voulait lui faire découvrir des musique qu'elle aimait mais qu'elle n'avait pas chez elle.

Entre temps, dans leur folle après-midi, il firent une autre pose. Les pieds réclamaient du repos et l'estomac criait famine. Ils se prirent des pâtisseries et les savourèrent dans un petit café, devant une tasse fumant de ce noir et savoureux élixir. Elle le prit noir, avec très peu de sucre. Il l'imita. Découvrant, ou redécouvrant, ce goût fort et si doux à la fois.

La cathédrale sonnait les 18h quand ils se décidèrent à prendre le chemin du retour, tout en flânant. Ils n'arrivèrent que vers dix neuf heures chez eux.

Il furent bien heureux de rentrer. Il avait autant mal au jambe d'avoir tant marcher, qu'au bras, chargés des tonnes d'achats qu'ils avaient réussis à faire. Eiline commença à vider les sacs. Mais Eric l'en empêcha et voulut continuer à sa place.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe. Je vais tout ranger pendant que tu prépares le repas. Ok ? J'ai très faim.

- Ok, ça devrait être prêt pour vingt heures.

Elle allait se diriger vers la cuisine, mais changea d'avis et revint sur ses pas. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un tendre baiser sur la cicatrice.

- C'est pour avoir dit que tu avais faim, et pour te remercier de proposer de manière spontanée ton aide.

- C'est normal, je suis chez moi, non ?

- Si, bien sur !

Eiline alla à la cuisine, sans voir le jeune homme rougir de plaisir de se sentir enfin accepté par quelqu'un. La jeune fille mit tout en œuvre pour préparer un repas digne du plus grand chef français.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, Eric mangea normalement. Eiline fut ravie de le voir manger autant qu'elle.

Ils veillèrent tard, et profitèrent de cette journée magique pour apprendre, au noyé, le français.

…

- Entrer !

La porte s'ouvrit, offrant à la vue du docteur un couple de jeune gens souriants.

- Mlle Kashina, Eric ! Vous êtes en avance!

- Bonjour docteur.

- Bonjour !

Les trois jeunes gens échangèrent des banalités. Puis il entrèrent dans le vif du sujet, la raison pour lequel ils avaient rendez-vous.

- Alors, cela fait maintenant deux semaines. Comment vas-tu Eric ? Est-ce que tu t'habitues au Havre ?

- Je vais bien. La vie ici est assez agréable.

- Au niveau des souvenirs ?

- Rien de nouveaux, que des sensations.

- Les repas ? Demanda le docteur en se tournant vers Eiline cette fois.

- Il mange normalement. Voir même des fois très bien. Il arrive qu'il rechute, mais ça se passe plutôt bien.

- Eiline est une excellente cuisinière ! Rien à voir avec les trucs immangeables qu'on nous sert dans les hôpitaux !

Frank Brenand prenait des notes. Ce que venait de dire le jeune homme le fit rire.

- Félicitation, Eric. Et au niveau de l'insomnie ?

- Pareil, répondit Eric.

- Voir pire, renchérit Eiline.

L'entretient se poursuivit. Frank tenta de voir à quoi pouvait être dut l'insomnie des deux personnes qu'il avait face à lui. D'une façon générale, il était plus que satisfait du résultat de l'expérience. Eiline avait vraiment eut une idée géniale. Le créneau horaire qu'il leur avait réservé touchait à sa fin. Bientôt il devrait retourner auprès de ses patients, tout en n'oubliant pas le dossier qu'il devait finir de remplir, avant.

- Je vais devoir écourter notre rendez-vous. Au sujet de l'insomnie je vais vous prescrire des somnifères. Ils ne sont pas très forts, mais cela devrait vous aider.

- D'accord.

- Le prochain rendez-vous sera dans deux semaines ?

- Euh, je crois que cela sera impossible. Eric a demandé à aller en Angleterre. Nous partons pour un mois.

- Bonne initiative. Alors dés que vous rentrez, vous venez me voir. En cas de problème, je vous donne mon numéro personnel et celui d'un collègue anglais. Il travail dans un grand hôpital de Londres. J'espère que vous ferez un bon voyage.

- Merci beaucoup, au revoir.

- Au revoir, docteur.

- Ah, au fait, vous avez fait de grand progrès en français Eric.

- C'est grâce à Eiline. J'ai encore un peu de mal, mais j'arrive à comprendre !

- Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez comment vous faites ! Lui apprendre le français en si peu de temps !

- A notre retour ?

- Avec plaisir.

Ils sortirent, laissant le docteur reprendre son travail.

…

- Dépêche-toi ! On va louper notre ferry !

Eiline attendait Eric dans la voiture. Elle avait passé son permis la semaine précédente. Quelques jours après le rendez-vous chez le docteur.

La semaine était passée vite. Il avait fallu organiser le voyage puis faire les bagages. Et surtout, ils avaient dû se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils voulaient faire et les lieux qu'ils voulaient visiter. Eric avait montré, d'instinct, deux points sur la carte d'Angleterre. Une petite ville, et un lieu isolé. Quant à Eiline, elle ne voulait absolument pas passer à coté de Londres, Brighton et de Stonehenge !

- C'est bon, on peut y aller !

Eiline s'éveilla de sa rêverie et démarra. Eric mit de la musique et tous deux partir vers calais. Eric voulait partir de là, Eiline obéissait. De là-bas, ils prendraient un ferry jusqu'à Douvres. C'était encore une idée du jeune homme. Il avait insisté pour arriver par cet endroit. Eiline avait approuvé, trouvant que cela était une bonne idée.

Le trajet jusqu'au lieu d'embarquement dura quatre heures mais fut agréable. Il n'y avait presque personne sur les routes en cette vingtaine de novembre.

La veille de leur départ, ils avaient invité Frank à dîner avec eux. Afin que ce dernier puisse constater les progrès d'Eric durant les repas, ainsi que pour lui annoncer que le mois risquait de se changer en deux mois. Le docteur avait paru s'attrister de cette longue absence. Ils allaient lui manquer. Elle allait lui manquer encore plus.

Déjà la côte française s'éloignait d'eux. La voiture était restée garée à Calais, dans un parking sûr. Ils en avaient réservé une sur place. Ils observaient le rivage rapetisser de l'extérieur du bateau, sur le pont supérieur. Ils n'avaient pas froid, ayant prévu l'air glacial de la manche.

Bientôt ils seraient en Angleterre. Ce pays qu'aimait beaucoup Eiline. Ce pays qui devait contenir les souvenirs d'Eric. Tous deux se remémorèrent les instants passés ensemble.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient. Le jeune homme voulait se souvenir de son passé. Mais il ignorait tout de ce qu'il apprendrait. Quelle noire histoire allait-il retrouver ? Comment réagirait-il devant ceux qui lui étaient proche ? Lui restait-il seulement un ami, un seul membre de sa famille ? Si oui, comment serait-il accueilli ?

Et si rien ne lui revenait ? S'il restait amnésique, que ferait-il ?

Eiline le prit par l'épaule et le blotti contre elle. Elle savait que cela était dur pour lui. Elle imaginait très bien les questions que le pauvre esprit tourmenté du jeune homme devait formuler. Mais elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, jamais ! Et s'il devait rester seul, avec ou sans souvenir, elle continuerait à l'accompagner. Où qu'il décide de vivre. Quel que soit son passé.

Mais s'il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Et si son passé était plus sombre encore que les ténèbres de l'enfer ? S'il était plus lourd à porter que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer ?

La tentative de suicide du jeune homme prouvait une chose, s'il retrouvait quelques bribes de son ancienne vie, cela risquait de ne pas être tout rose…

A suivre…

alors? la suite? la corde? ou peut etre la noyade?

n'oubliez pas, j'adorrreeee les reviewssss! même si c'est pour me menacer de me tuer car vous n'aimez pas! smile

(1) Sora du film de Vision of escarflown, si vous voulez la trad, demander, je la mettrai dans le prochain chapitre!

See You, SD


	3. Chap III : Black Sheep

Bonjour! je vous presente avec trois jours d'avance, et oui, trois jours d'avance (toute fiere) mon petit chapitre trois d'insomnie! alors, tout de suite, les formalité puis chapitre trois!

**Disclamer:** tout est a JK Rolwing...sauf les personnages qui vous seront inconnu, Eiline, le doc, l'oncle, et d'autre...

**Couple:** vous verrez bien, c'est une surprise.

**Rathing**: k voir k+

**quelques symboles:**

… : marque qu'un moment plus ou moins long sépare les deux instants.

OoOo : encadre un souvenir. Appartenant à 'Eric'

OooOoo : encadre un souvenir. Appartenant à Eiline.

o.o. : même moment, lieu différent.

' _italiques _' : encadre les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Insomnie, Chapitre trois.

Le trajet ne devait pas être très long. Et puis, après les quatre heures de voiture, l'air de la manche leur ferait du bien. Quatorze heures étaient déjà bien passées et la faim commençait à leur tenailler l'estomac. Il décidèrent d'aller dans le restaurant à l'avant et de s'offrir un bon repas.

Ils commandèrent un plat français et le savourèrent en admirant la vue sur la mer. Ils mirent en place leur planning de leur après-midi. Cela fut assez simple, vu le peu de temps qui leur resterait une fois arrivés sur la côte anglaise.

Ils finissaient tout juste leur repas quand la côte apparu. La première impression de l'île était merveilleuse. Les falaises immenses, belles, nobles, implacables s'offraient à leur vue. Malgré les intempéries, elles étaient toujours là, impassibles, telle une fiancée esseulée, attendant le retour de son éternel amour. Elle aussi attendait, blanche, comme vêtu d'une robe de mariée.

Eric et Eiline retournèrent sur le pont arrière, afin de pouvoir admirer le paysage.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai choisi ce lieu pour…

- …C'est beau

- Oui.

Eric ferma les yeux et se revit sauter. Tel un film tourné au ralenti, il se vit marcher jusqu'au bord, cacher quelque chose qu'il ne put identifier, puis se laisser tomber. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Les mains des deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent, leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent en une douce étreinte. Il ressemblait à un jeune couple, main dans la main. Sauf qu'ils n'en étaient pas un, et ne seraient peut être jamais comme l'un de ces couples qui partent ensemble pour de simples vacances, souriants, confiants en l'avenir. Eux ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient. Ils n'avaient pas peur, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Ils étaient deux, et n'avaient confiance qu'en eux. Rien qu'en eux deux.

- On restera ensemble ? Quoiqu'il arrive ?

- Oui.

- Même si tu te souviens de tout ?

- Oui. Et toi, tu ne me fuiras pas ?

- Jamais.

Le silence retomba. Seulement troublé par le bruit des moteurs. La fine pluie avait rebuté les plus téméraires. Ils étaient seuls, comme toujours. Sauf que maintenant ils étaient ensemble pour lutter contre cette solitude. Le silence était si doux, calme comme liquide. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la pluie ?

Ils ne purent se poser la question bien longtemps. Une femme annonça l'arrivée. Ils devraient bientôt quitter le ferry. Ils profitèrent des dernières minutes qui leurs restaient avant de partir dans l'inconnue.

- Je ne veux pas, non, je ne peux pas.

- On va à Londres alors ?

- Oui, s'il te plait, je ne suis pas prêt.

- On commence par les vacances, ensuite on cherchera ce que tu as fait avant de te jeter dans le vide, ok ?

- Je préférerais. Désolé de changer d'avis comme ça au dernier moment.

Eiline se mit à rire. Il était trop mignon comme ça. Si son cœur n'était pas déjà prit, elle serait véritablement tombée amoureuse de ce mystérieux anglais.

- Tu es désolé de quoi ? De me donner un prétexte pour aller en vacances ? Tu m'offres les premières vacances de ma vie ! Alors, tu as bien le droit de dire si tu te sens prêt ou pas. Surtout que cela risque d'être dur ! Soit un peu plus égoïste ! Tu es trop noble, tel un griffon. Et courageux aussi, d'accepter d'affronter cela !

OoOo

- Vous êtes un griffondor voyons ! Soyez courageux ! Un peu de patience, vous pourrez bientôt sortir !

- _'C'est ce que vous me dites depuis mon arrivée'_ Oui, docteur.

- Bon appétit. Mangez tout, cette fois !

Le docteur sortit, laissant son patient seul.

OoOo

- Eric ? Eric ! Ca va ?

- Ei, Eiline, pardon, un flash back.

- Des souvenirs?

- Pas vraiment. Une impression de malaise.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Ce n'est rien. Le mot « griffon » ne m'est pas inconnu, il me semble.

Il sourit pour la rassurer. Même si, lui ne l'était pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils prirent le bus et se retrouvèrent bientôt en ville. Là, ils louèrent une voiture pour un mois et demi. Ils trouvèrent un hôtel au bord de la mer et y déposèrent leurs bagages. Il était déjà dix sept heures passées.

- Et si on allait marcher un peu en ville. On pourrait faire un peu de lèche vitrine. Ca te tente ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Eric était un peu plus confiant. La jeune femme ne le quitterait pas et elle ferait tout pour le rassurer, il le savait.

…

Ils marchaient tous les deux tout en grignotant des beignets chauds. L'animation autour d'eux leur faisait du bien.

Ils croisèrent, au détour d'un quartier calme, un groupe d'enfants de six à sept ans. Ils formaient une ronde quasiment parfaite et tournaient tout en chantant une comptine au rythme entêtant. Eiline continua son chemin, tendit qu'Eric resta figé. Il connaissait ces paroles, ce rythme. Cela remontait à si loin, quand…

- Eric ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Si, si, pardon.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Une simple absence…

Eiline ne répondit rien, malgré son air septique. Depuis quand, une simple absence, mettait les gens à genoux ? Ils reprirent leur marche sans plus approfondir ce qui venait de se passer. Cela devenait fréquent. Et même si cela l'inquiétait beaucoup, la jeune fille consentit que c'était sûrement bon signe…

La nuit était tombée vite. Il faisait complètement noir quand ils regagnèrent leur hôtel. Ils allèrent directement à la salle de restaurant et commandèrent. Aucun d'eux n'avait très faim. Ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi, mais une sensation étrange leur empoignait les sens. Ils grignotèrent sans motivation avant de se décider à rejoindre leur chambre.

Ils avaient réservé une chambre de deux personnes avec deux lits simples. La salle de bains spacieuse leur permit de savourer, l'un après l'autre, un instant de tranquillité. Les produits pour le bain présents en ce sanctuaire sentaient si bon et la mousse était si douce, que tout leurs soucis s'évaporèrent en même temps que tous ces parfums exquis.

Ils discutèrent peu et se couchèrent tôt. Le lendemain, ils iraient à Londres.

Morphée les prient au creux de ses bras dés qu'ils furent allongés. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas endormis si vite.

…

"Baa, baa..black sheep, Have you any wool for me?"

Eric transpirait, il se tournait et se retournait encore. Il était comme poursuivit, ou plutôt possédé. Possédé par cette comptine obsédante.

- Aaaaaaaahhh

Eiline sursauta. Eric venait de crier. Elle se leva et couru à lui. Elle aussi était couverte d'une pellicule de sueur. Elle aussi avait été ensorcelée par cette chanson enfantine.

Elle retrouva le jeune homme roulé en position fœtal, se berçant seul au même rythme que la comptine dont il récitait à tue tête les paroles. Son esprit était comme absent de ce corps tétanisé par la peur. Cette peur du souvenir le faisait passer pour fou, le rendait fou.

- Yes sire, yes sire, three bags full !

- Eric arrête!

Elle l'enlaça, le serrant fort contre lui. Des souvenirs lui revenaient. Cela devait être dur pour un esprit esseulé et abandonné dans les méandres de l'oublie.

- One for you sire, one for your wife,

- And the last for the little girl who cry alone in the dark...

Ils avaient chanté la dernière phrase d'une même voix. Seule dissonance, Eric avait dit « boy » pendant qu'Eiline prononçait le mot « girl »

- Alors toi aussi. Toi aussi tu as modifié cette chanson. Je me souviens maintenant. Quand j'étais encore une petite fille, je voyais souvent les autres jouer. Et moi je restais seule. Je pleurais toutes les nuits, car j'avais peur, et parce que j'étais seule, tout le temps seule. Je me mettais dans cette même position et je chantonnais doucement, entre deux sanglots…

Eric s'arrêta. Son regard jusqu'à maintenant vide reprit enfin vie. Les larmes purent enfin couler. Et c'est ce qu'elles firent, en un flot continue.

- Moi, j'avais un cousin. Il me maltraitait, car j'étais orphelin.

- Te rappelles-tu son nom ?

- Du…Dudley

- Raconte-moi tes souvenirs. Ne garde pas en toi tout ce que tu as vu…

- Je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai découvert…

- Où tu as découvert ?

- Je, je ne sais plus…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es plus seul maintenant…je suis là. Ne tant fais pas.

Eric se calma, les larmes se tarirent doucement et il se rendormit dans les bras de son amie. Les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour se rappeler l'avaient terrassés de fatigue.

Eiline s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais son envie de l'aider à se souvenir était plus forte qu'elle. Ce n'était pas du sadisme, juste de l'amitié. Elle se rassit plus confortablement, attrapa le verre et la bouteille de son ami et y versa un unique et minuscule goutte d'un liquide incolore. Un liquide qu'elle gardait précieusement dans son médaillon, seul vestige de son ancienne vie. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, elle en connaissait juste les effets. La personne ayant absorbé ce liquide révélait tout, peu importe l'état de sa mémoire. La moindre goutte suffisait pour connaître des années entières de conspiration. Elle le mélangea à de l'eau et le fit boire à Eric.

- Pardonne-moi, Eric.

Elle se mit à chantonner tout en le berçant tendrement. Cette comptine obsédante contenait tellement de souvenir pour eux que cela l'aiderait à orienter la mémoire de son ami. Elle lui avait promis de l'aider, et elle le ferait, quitte à le faire souffrir avec des souvenirs plus noirs que les ténèbres les plus profondes.

Les paroles s'élevèrent et Eric commença à s'agiter. Il n'était ni éveillé ni endormi. Il était simplement sous les effets du sérum.

- Raconte-moi ce que tu vois, raconte-moi ton passé.

Les larmes d'Eric reprirent, celles d'Eiline suivirent. Elle n'aurait pas du lui faire une telle promesse. Elle s'en voulait tant de lui faire subir cela.

- Dudley joue, il a plein d'amis. Ils font une ronde et chantent, moi je dois nettoyer les restes du goûter. Le gâteau avait l'air si bon. Mais il n'en reste rien.

Sa voix tremblotait, faible, plus aigu que celle d'un castrat.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Environ 10 ans…

- Après ?

- Elle est seule…

- Qui ça ?

- 'mione, elle pleure. Et elle…chantonne…elle me voit, tente de cacher ses larmes. Je lui demande ce qui va pas. Et la, elle craque me raconte tout.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- C'est à propos de notre ami, Ron, je crois. Il a été vexant avec elle. Alors qu'elle l'aime.

- Ensuite ?

- Cette chanson devint notre code. Dés que l'un de nous deux a un problème, on la sifflote doucement et on se retrouve là-haut.

- Là-haut ?

- La tour abandonnée d'astronomie. C'est si beau de là-haut, si calme.

- Et…après ?

- Elle est encore seule, il fait nuit. Elle est étendue par terre… elle me parle, puis ses yeux se voilent, je crois qu'elle pleure, je n'en suis pas sûre. Elle commence à chanter...elle…NON !

Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent comme s'il venait de subir un choc électrique, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il s'effondra, sans émettre le moindre son supplémentaire.

- Eric ! Réveille-toi !

Elle lui tapota les joues, puis devant le manque de réaction le gifla. Une fois, deux fois, paniquant toujours plus jusqu'à…

- Mon Dieu, ne me refais plus jamais une telle frayeur !

- Eiline…pardonne-moi…

- Non, ce n'est rien. Je n'aurais jamais dû te forcer à te souvenir.

- Au contraire, merci. Je me rappel maintenant. Je me souviens de ce que signifiait cet air.

- Raconte-moi, je t'en prie, et pardonne-moi de…

- Merci, c'est grâce à toi.

Il lui souria, mais son sourire était si triste, si maladif, que cela fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur à la jeune fille.

- Elle est morte. Hermione. C'était une amie que j'avais dans mon école. Elle était seule, elle aussi. Comme nous deux. Il se passait des choses bizarres autour d'elle, alors, elle a été exclue, comme moi. Mais je ne le savais pas, jusqu'au jour où…où je l'ai surprise à pleurer et à chantonner toute seule dans la tour isolée et abandonnée. Je ne sais plus trop comment cela nous est venu, mais nous avons décidé d'utiliser cette chanson pour signaler à l'autre qu'on allait mal, qu'on avait besoin de parler ou que quelque chose n'allait pas. On la fredonnait ou la sifflait et dés qu'on avait un instant de libre, on se rejoignait à cet endroit. C'était notre secret.

Eric s'arrêta, songeur. Pâle comme un cadavre.

- Tu m'as dit qu'elle était morte ?

- Oui, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était étendue au sol. Il pleuvait, c'était de nuit. Même sous la pluie on pouvait deviner ses larmes. Elle chantait, tout en elle me suppliant de ne pas la laisser. Elle saignait beaucoup. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras, je lui ai dit que tout allait bien se passer, que les renforts aller arriver mais elle est morte, et je n'ai rien pu faire !

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ne le sois pas. Grâce à toi, je me souviens d'elle. C'était une amie qui m'était très chère. Je me dois de me rappeler sa mort, même si cela me fait souffrir. En hommage à notre amitié.

- Te souviens-tu de son nom de famille ?

- Non…

- Allons marcher dehors.

- Mais, il n'est que cinq heures.

- Arriverais-tu à te rendormir ?

- …

- Le temps qu'on s'habille et qu'on arrive au centre ville, les cafés seront ouverts. On y va ?

- Oui…

…

La ville s'éveillait doucement sous leurs yeux voilés par une brume de tristesse et d'insomnie. Le niveau de liquide brun noir dans leurs tasses baissait lentement, sans pour autant que le son de leur voix ne se fasse entendre. Ce silence leur convenait mieux. Dans quelques heures, ils partiraient pour Londres où ils passeraient une semaine à ne penser qu'aux musées, spectacles et boutiques qui pourraient remplir leurs emplois du temps.

- Eiline ?

- Mh ?

- J'aimerais faire un tour avant de partir pour Londres. Prendre l'air, seul. Cela me fera du bien.

- D'accord. Je m'occupe des valises et de l'hôtel. On se retrouve ici à midi au plus tard ? J'aimerais en profiter pour m'acheter le petit haut que j'ai repéré hier.

- Ok. '_cela me laissera suffisamment de temps. Pardonne-moi de te cacher cela, Eiline._'

Ils payèrent, du moins Eiline paya puis ils se séparèrent.

Eiline partit sans se retourner. '_Pourquoi me caches-tu le véritable but de ta sortie ? Tes yeux ne savent pas mentir._'

…

'_pardonne-moi, mais ce souvenir là…_'

Bientôt la jeune fille eut disparu de son champ de vision. Il se retourna et se noya dans la foule naissante. Il prit le bus, parfait anglais invisible et sortit de la ville.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il avait quitté la ville. Il avait marché, seul, sur le bord de la falaise. Gardant une certaine distance de ce gouffre si tentant. Mais quand enfin il retrouva le lieu, il se dit que toute cette marche, toute cette torture pour se rappeler en valait certainement la peine.

Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il s'était jeté d'ici. Il ferma les yeux et revit les images de ses derniers instants qui lui étaient revenu la veille. Oui, il pouvait dire ses « derniers instants » car après tout, l'homme qu'il était avant n'était plus vraiment.

Il marchait seul dans ses souvenirs. Comme aujourd'hui. Vêtu d'un long habit noir, il tenait une lettre à la main. Il avait regardé le vide, son leitmotiv dans la bouche, tel une formule magique enfantine. Il s'était alors retourné et accroupi. Il avait soulevé un peu la pierre à coté et avait caché dessous la lettre. Il avait alors plongé, tête face au vide. Sa fin approchait en même tant que la mer. Il tombait si vite, mais il ne regrettait rien, au contraire. Puis, plus rien, comme si la lumière s'était 'éteinte'.

Eric rouvrit les yeux et s'agenouilla prés du rocher. Il le fit rouler et ne fut pas si surpris que cela d'y trouver une enveloppe. Elle n'était plus blanche. Mais salie par les intempéries.

La rangeant dans sa poche, il reprit le chemin vers la ville. Il était rassuré, même si le contenue de la lettre l'effrayait quelque peu. Et si elle ne contenait rien d'intéressant ? Et si tout s'était effacé avec la pluie ? Et si au contraire il y découvrait les noirs raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se suicider ?

Il atteignit le café aux environs de onze heures, onze heures et quart. Eiline l'attendait bien au chaud à l'intérieur. Elle sirotait une boisson alcoolisée chaude, et il ne tarda pas à en faire de même. La brume qui régnait sur la cote l'avait trempée et gelée jusqu'à la moelle.

-Alors bien marché ? Ou plutôt, as-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Tes yeux ryry…ils ne savent pas mentir…

OoOo

- Tes yeux ne savent pas mentir ryry. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

OoOo

- 'mione !

- Non, moi c'est Eiline. Ca ne va pas ?

- Non, je veux dire, mione m'appelait souvent « ryry » et puis, elle me le disait aussi…

- De quoi ?

- Que mes yeux ne savent pas mentir…

- Alors je ne suis pas la seule. A avoir découvert ton point faible.

- …

- Je n'ai pas du taper bien loin pour ton prénom

- Je pense…

- Je suis contente que tu te souviennes plus facilement des détails de ton passé.

- Je me sens…comment dire, « revivre », c'est comme si je m'éveillais d'un très long rêve.

Eiline esquissa un triste sourire. Alors eux deux, leur amitié, cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Rien de réel ? Bientôt il partirait, et elle serait à nouveau seule. Pourtant elle avait confiance en lui et c'était la première fois pour elle. Elle n'avait toujours cru qu'en elle. Mais là, maintenant, elle croyait en lui, en leur amitié.

- Excuse-moi, je me suis mal exprimé. C'est…

Le jeune fille se mit à rire, le coupant dans l'élan de ses excuses plus que fréquentes. Elle était vraiment bête de s'inquiéter comme cela, si vite, pour rien.

- Et si tu me disais ce que tu es allé chercher ry…euh, je peux continuer à t'appeler ryry ?

- Bien sûr, elle en serait heureuse. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'apprécierait…

- Merci, cela me touche beaucoup…

- De rien…

- Alors, me le diras-tu ?

- Oui.

Il sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et la posa sur la table, entre eux deux. Il allait parler mais un serveur choisit ce moment pour leur apporter leur déjeuner et l'empêcha de commencer. Il attendit d'être servi et que l'homme se soit éloigné pour pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. Mais ce ne fut pas pour parler mais pour entamer son repas. Il était affamé. C'était la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'il avait aussi faim, c'était comme s'il allait s'évanouir. C'était bizarre mais également étrangement agréable.

De voir l'appétit de son compagnon de voyage, Eiline eu chaud au cœur. Il guérirait, elle en était sûre ! Elle ferait tout pour !

- Alors ?

- Je sais ce que j'ai fait. Enfin, juste avant de sauter la tête en première dans le vide. J'avais cette lettre à la main et je l'ai caché sous un rocher. Je ne sais pas, oui plutôt, je ne sais plus ce qu'elle contient. Mais elle avait l'air importante.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Je n'étais pas sûr de la trouver. Je voulais vérifier cela et…ainsi…

- Vérifier l'exactitude de tes souvenirs ?

- Oui…

- Arrête de douter de toi. Ce n'est pas bon de se remettre autant en question. Aies un peu plus confiance en toi.

Ils finirent leurs repas en silence, puis dégustèrent un dessert en écoutant la musique et en observant l'agitation à travers la vitrine. Les mouvements de la ville paraissaient, à ce moment, plus passionnants que tout.

Ils étaient tous deux songeurs jusqu'au moment où ils prirent la paroles en même temps.

- Est-ce que..

- Compte-tu…

Ils rirent alors de bon cœur, pour une fois.

- Vas-y, Eric.

- Les filles d'abord.

- Merci, tu es très galant. Un parfait gentleman anglais.. Bien, comptes-tu l'ouvrir cette enveloppe ? Ou préfères-tu garder le mystère ?

- Mph… je voulais justement te demander de le faire pour moi.

- Avec plaisir. Si cela peut te rassurer.

Eiline prit l'enveloppe et la tourna dans tous les sens, à la recherche du moindre indice. La pluie et la terre ayant effacé les moindres traces d'encre qui avaient pu figurer quelque temps plus tôt sur le papier crème. Elle l'ouvrit et en sorti une lettre. Elle n'était pas ordinaire. Le papier utilisé était une sorte de parchemin qui n'étonna aucun des deux amis. Comme si ce genre de support était habituelle pour une correspondance. Un mot cours était couché sur le papier, apparemment écrit à l'encre. Une encre très résistante, car les intempéries ne l'avaient en rien affectée. L'automne étant pourtant un mois connu pour ses pluies sur ce coté-ci de la manche. Des deux cotés en fait. L'encre noire-verte avait quelques chose d'envoûtant, de magique.

- L'enveloppe n'a rien gardé de ce qui avait pu être noté…on distingue juste une traîné d'encre.

- Et il reste des choses à l'intérieur ?

- Pour ça, oui. L'encre n'a pas bougé. Elle est tellement brillante que l'on pourrait croire qu'elle vient juste d'être déposée sur le papier.

- Et…qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?

- L'en tête est au nom d'un centre hospitalier. Le nom est « hôpital psychiatrique Albus Dumbledor pour trouble grave ». il y a l'adresse exacte de ce lieu, il est à deux pas d'ici, sur la cote. Et il y a une phrase écrite à l'encre noire-verte. C'est bien ton écriture, j'en suis certaine.

- Mh

- Tu connais cet hôpital ?

- Non, enfin, je n'en ai pas de souvenir. Mais vu sa situation et que son nom figure sur ce papier…

- Tu en venais…

- Sûrement…

- Peut être en tant que visiteur ou…

- En tant que patient…

- Ce qui expliquerait le mot…mais pour cela, on aura qu'à y aller.

- Et, que dit ce mot ?

- « Puissiez-vous me pardonner. C'est trop dur, ce qu'il m'a…dit. Pardonnez-moi, je vous en supplie, SS et RW. ». C'est signé « HP ».

- Tu as certainement raison.

- Enfin, laissons cela de coté pour le moment. Le point positif c'est que l'on connaît tes initiales maintenant.

- Oui, « HP ».

- Est-ce que les deux autres initiales te disent quelque chose ?

- Non…

- Mh… « RW »…et si c'était ton ami, tu sais, Ron ? Celui qu'Hermione aimait ?

- Peut être…Eiline, tu es vraiment génial !

- Dis pas de bêtise, je t'écoute et j'enregistre. Puis, je fais des liens, c'est tout ! Une simple pensine serait capable de le faire !

- Pensine ?

- Euh…ce mot met venu comme cela mais…

Tous deux se regardèrent, ou plutôt se dévisagèrent. Ce mot ne leur était pas inconnu. Un mot qui venait de leur passer. Tous deux se découvrirent un point en commun en plus. Mais avaient-ils d'autres liens encore plus profonds ?

- J'aime beaucoup ta signature. Elle est fine, élégante et pourtant, pleine de…souffrance et de dégoût.

- Montre, s'il te plait.

- Bien sur.

- Oui, c'est bien ma signature, je la reconnaîs. Mais, je ne vois pas où tu trouves tous ces détails.

- C'est une sorte de don.

Toutes ses révélations les avaient assommées. Il prirent un café puis sortirent. Ils couraient à leur voiture, la pluie tombant drue. Sans un mot, écoutant juste religieusement la musique, ils sortirent de la ville et prirent la route de Londres.

A suivre…

* * *

Pfiou, ça a été dur, il faut mettre des infos, mes pas trop…le dosage est-il bon ? 

pour me le dire, une seule option...reviews!!! (le petit carré bleu avec marqué go! en bas a gauche ri)

See you, SD


	4. Chap IV

Voila le chapitre Quatre... je sais, j'ai une semaie de retard...cette fois, ce sont des soucis avec fanfiction qui m'ont empecher d'être ponctuel! j'aurais du m'y prendre plus tôt aussi uu

** Bon, je tien a signaler que si je ne recoit pas un minimun de review, je vais déprimer... dita triste j'ai de plus en plus de mal a ecrire la suite de cette fic. elle me vole mes nuits, mes idées...je ne dors plus, je me torture pour elle... un peu d'encouragement, même si vous aimez pas... please!  
**

**Disclamer:** quelques personnages a moi, (et ouai ) , le reste, est a JK Rolwing... (et ouai...uu)

**Couple:** vous verrez bien, c'est une surprise.

**Rathing**: k voir k+

**quelques symboles:**

… : marque qu'un moment plus ou moins long sépare les deux instants.

OoOo : encadre un souvenir. Appartenant à 'Eric'

OooOoo : encadre un souvenir. Appartenant à Eiline.

o.o. : même moment, lieu différent.

'_italique_' : encadre les pensées des personnages.

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Insomnie.

Chapitre IV

Les soixante sept miles qui séparaient Londres de Douvres furent parcourus en une heure vingt. Ils avaient pris leur temps, roulant lentement. C'était la première fois qu'Eiline conduisait à gauche et il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Ils avaient profité de ce trajet pour se parler, révélant leurs goûts, leur impression sur le temps Anglais et sur tout plein de sujets. Ils évitèrent juste de se remémorer les souvenirs de la veille, ainsi que les découvertes de ce matin. Tout cela, ils en reparleraient plus tard.

Londres était une ville gigantesque. Ayant prévu cela, la jeune femme avait acheté un plan de Londres. Elle avait déjà entouré tous les lieux qu'elle voulait visiter. Son enthousiasme débordant et exubérant était contagieux. Bien qu'au départ, elle l'ait feint, il devint bientôt sincère. Les deux jeunes gens étaient tels des gamins, se disputant gentiment pour savoir par quoi ils allaient commencer.

- Ah ! Nous sommes enfin arrivés à Londres, j'en ai souvent rêvé. Tout est comme dans mes rêves, un peu trop même.

- Comme dans les miens aussi.

- Toi c'est normal, étant anglais, tu as déjà dû y aller, mais moi ?

- Une française parlant un anglais parfait, lisant des livres anglais sans jamais avoir suivi un seul cours sur cette langue étrangère pour elle et élevée par un homme ne parlant que français… ça n'existe pas…

- Exact. Quoique mon oncle ne parlait peut être devant moi qu'en français mais…

- Tu as déjà dû aller en Angleterre. Etant toute petite. A moins que tu ne sois un monstre ultra intelligent !

- Oui, peut être…quoi que…un « monstre ultra intelligent »…ça ressemble à quoi ces machins la ?

Tous deux rirent en imaginant le dit « monstre ». A quoi pouvait bien ressemblait une telle créature ?

- En tout cas, je pense que tu me contrediras peut être mais, je me trouve plutôt belle pour un monstre…

- Fais attention aux chevilles, l'extra terrestre !

- J'en ai plus.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Leur fou rire redoublait. Loin de leurs soucis, ils étaient deux gosses infernaux ne demandant qu'à faire les 400 coups et de fourrer leur nez partout. Dire des bêtises, se taquiner, voir plein de choses, tout cela les attendait impatiemment dans cette grande ville. Bientôt, ils se jetteraient là-dedans, heureux de ne penser qu'à s'amuser !

- Bon allez, soyons un peu plus sérieux. Il est déjà trois heures. Que penserais-tu de se trouver un hôtel et ensuite un salon de thé ? J'ai pas trop envie d'arpenter les rues londoniennes tout de suite…

- Bonne idée. Mais cette fois on ne va pas dans un palace, ok ?

- Bah, pourquoi tu dis cela ?

- Ne fait pas l'ignorante ! Je veux bien que tu sois « riche » mais n'abuses pas voyons. Je préférerais un lieu un peu plus charmant.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Et puis, cela nous changera de Douvres.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Ton soit disant hôtel avait certainement plus d'étoile à son entré qu'on ne peut en mettre dans le ciel.

- Très poétique.

- Je sais. Mais aie-je tord ?

- Bon j'avoue. Mais toi aussi reconnais que la suite était superbe. Les lits ultra confortables, et la salle de bains ! On y a passé une soirée…

Eiline rougit. La soirée avait été sympathique mais la nuit avait plutôt été du genre chaotique.

- Oui. C'était beau mais ce n'était pas non plus nécessaire. Je suis sûr qu'il existe un tas d'hôtel aussi bien mais moins cher ! Et puis, les économies qu'on fera, on pourra les dépenser ailleurs.

- C'est vrai…en restaurant ?

- Pfft, c'est pas possible, t'es irrécupérable !

- Je rigolais voyons, fais pas cette tête !

Le jeune homme déplia l'un des nombreux guides et prospectus pour touristes. Il en feuilleta un, puis un deuxième l'air toujours pas satisfait. Ce n'est qu'au quatrième qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

- Que dirais-tu de celui-là ? Il est prêt d'un parc, il est bien coté mais sans plus. Les prix sont raisonnables et ses chambres ont vraiment l'air ravissant. De plus il dispose de tous les services que l'on pourrait trouver dans un de tes grands palaces. Alors ?

- Je te fais confiance, ryry chéri. Va pour cet hôtel, puis à nous le merveilleux rôle de touriste.

- Merveilleux rôle de touriste ?

- Bah oui, j'aime jouer au touriste comme ça. Et puis, tu n'es pas obligé de prendre cet air septique ! j'aime cela, point barre, même si cela m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois.

- Ah oui ? Quand ça ? demanda-t-il cette fois avec un intérêt sincère et amical.

- J'avais fugué pour une journée. Bien sûr c'était une journée où mon oncle n'était pas là. Et je suis partie à la découverte du monde !

- Et tu es allé où, Grande exploratrice ?

- A paris !

- C'était bien ?

- GENIAL !! J'avais joué la touriste anglaise.

- Pfffff, cela ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Ils se remirent à rire. Décidemment ils allaient bien s'amuser…De plus, ils s'entendaient vraiment de mieux en mieux !

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je souhaiterais une chambre pour deux personne, s'il vous plait.

- Bien. Avec des lit simples ou doubles, madame ?

- Euh, c'est Mademoiselle, et ce sera des lits simples, s'il vous plait.

- Nous pouvons vous proposer une solution où vous serez en pension complète ou en demi-pension. La pension complète comprend tous les repas que vous désirez prendre au sein de l'établissement. La demi-pension comprenant le petit déjeuner et le dîner uniquement. Sinon, vous aurez toujours le petit déjeuner, compris avec le prix de la chambre, bien sûr.

Eiline sourit. Ce réceptionniste vendait bien son établissement. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de choisir de toute façon.

- Qu'en penses-tu, ryry chéri ?

- Je pense que ce serait plus sympathique si nous dînions en ville. Il doit y avoir plein de resto bien.

- Ok, alors uniquement le petit déjeuner.

- Bien, mademoiselle. Puis-je savoir à qu'elle nom je dois réserver ?

- Euh, Brenand !

Eric pouffa pendant qu'Eiline rougissait à vu d'œil. Pourquoi était-ce le seul nom à lui venir à l'esprit ? Etait-elle aussi obnubilée que cela par le jeune docteur ?

- Bien. Tout est en ordre. Voila votre clé. Veuillez suivre le jeune homme, je vous prie. Il vous indiquera votre chambre et vous aidera à porter vos baguages.

- Merci beaucoup.

- C'est nous qui vous remercions, Mademoiselle, Monsieur.

…

- Je dois dire que tu as très bien choisi, ryry.

- Merci, beaucoup, Madame.

- Oh, arrête avec ça ! Je fais aussi âgée que cela ?

- Non, je te taquine juste, ma petite Eiline !

- Pff. Idiot !

- Méchante !

Ils se tirèrent la langue comme des gamins, sans se soucier du regard des autres.

- En attendant, tu as vraiment de très bons goûts.

- Oh, c'est plutôt de la chance tu sais.

- Alors tu es très chanceux.

- Faut croire. Quoi que le jour où je suis tombé sur toi…Aïe !

- Tu n'as qu'à pas dire de bêtises ! Le thé est vraiment excellent et le salon est exquis.

- Change pas de sujet comme cela, folle furieuse…Aïe !

- Oh, je t'ai à peine pincé, espèce de chochotte !

Ils riaient. Eiline ne lui faisait pas mal, mais faisait comme-ci, pour pouvoir se venger de ce qu'elle appelait le manque de galanterie de son ami.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est beau ?

- Oui, c'est très joliment décoré.

Il était dans les environs de quatre heures. Leurs valises étaient posées, leur voiture garée. Ils avaient marchés en ville puis Eric avait découvert un petit salon de thé. Ils étaient entrés et avaient découvert un lieu ravissant et reposant.

Les murs étaient peints en prune, de nombreuses plantes étaient savamment disposées dans tout le salon. Les fleurs rivalisaient de beauté. Des teintes jaunes ou violettes se battaient pour être plus admirées les une que les autres. Les tables étaient séparées par ces plantes ou par des auvents, faisant une grande place à l'intimité des couples.

Une musique douce et claire masquait légèrement les bruits des discussions. De l'encens brûlait dans un coin, répandant une odeur subtile et légère. Le cadre était parfait pour un rendez-vous en amoureux, mais aussi pour discuter tranquillement avec un ou deux amis.

- Alors, on fait quoi demain ?

Eric venait tout juste de savourer une nouvelle gorgée du liquide ambré. Il avait posé la question pour savoir ce qui trottait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle pensait à cela, et il aurait voulu qu'elle y pense à voix haute.

- Je n'en sais encore trop rien. J'y réfléchissais justement. Quoique, si ! Je sais ! Ecoute bien et dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

- Bien chef, je vous écoute !

Eric esquissa un salut militaire, afin d'amuser sa seule, chère confidente.

- Que penses-tu de tower bridge et Buckingham palace ? Le temps d'admirer ces monuments le matin, avec les relèves de la garde, il sera temps de déjeuner. Tu pourras nous trouver une petite pizzeria, j'ai envie d'une pizza pour demain.

- Pas de problème, en plus, cela me tenterait bien, moi aussi, une pizza.

- Parfait, ensuite, Big Ben l'après midi. Et s'il nous reste du temps, on ferra un peu les boutiques.

- Très bonne idée. Cela nous fera une journée chargée mais ça sera amusant ! Tu es la meilleure pour organiser les journées.

- Merci, mais je dois cela à l'habitude. Et puis, je suis parfaite !

Elle prit un air supérieur, afin de rivaliser avec les pitreries de son ami.

- Faire le plus de ménage et tout cela en un minimum de temps, c'est cela que tu appelles l'habitude ? La railla gentiment Eric.

- Oui, et puis ? lui répondit elle en lui tirant franchement la langue.

- Tu te dis parfaite ? C'est vrai que tu es une future épouse parfaite, mais c'est tout. Franck a dû s'en rendre compte, d'ailleurs.

- Franck, mais ?... Euh pourquoi ?

Eiline devint rouge comme une tomate.

- Mais pourquoi parles-tu du Dr Brenand ?

- Je suis peut-être amnésique, mais pas aveugle.

- Ah, euh …

- Je sais qu'il te plait. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises voyons.

- Penses-tu vraiment que je te mentirai ?

- Et pourquoi pas !! Tu l'as déjà fais. Et ce matin même.

- Oh, ça ! C'était pas un vrai mensonge. J'ai juste omis de te dire qu'en plus d'aller marcher, j'allais récupérer quelque chose.

- Pfffff… Mouais…

Eiline s'avoua vaincue. Elle prit une mine boudeuse quoique heureuse de ce qu'Éric venait de lui annoncer.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- J'en suis certain.

Il sourit, puis ria franchement, devant l'allure songeuse que venait de prendre son amie. Elle le rejoignit bientôt dans son rire, se décidant à repenser à tout cela plus tard.

…

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient à Londres. La capitale anglaise avait monopolisé tout leur temps ainsi que la moindre de leur pensée. Cela s'était avéré très profitable pour les deux jeunes gens. Les découvertes à leur arrivée avaient fini par les assommer. Ils avaient vraiment eu besoin d'une pause.

Durant ces sept jours, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Ils n'avaient pas eu la moindre seconde de répit. Ces vacances étaient pour le moment tout sauf reposante !

Ils avaient visité un tas de monuments, parcourus des kilomètres de musées et assisté à plein de spectacles. Tout les avait intéressés, leur avait plus ou les avait émerveillés. Londres était une ville magique, même si Eiline préférait quand même sa capitale, Paris.

- Et si on lui écrivait ?

Ils étaient assis tranquillement à la table d'un salon de thé. Le même que celui du premier jour. De tous ceux qu'ils avaient essayés, c'était celui-ci leur préféré. Eiline sursauta, tirée de ses rêveries par son ami. Le jeune homme avait un air espiègle qui ne la rassura pas.

- A qui ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Fais pas l'innocente. Tu pensais à lui, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

Elle avait beau nier et faire des efforts pour cacher son trouble, elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas crédible. Cela était sûrement dû à la teinte rouge tomate de ses pommettes. Le regard de son ennemi adoré pétillait de malice.

- Bon t'as gagné… Oui je pensais à lui. Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Tu avais l'air tellement heureux dans ta rêverie…

- Tu es vraiment bête, dit-elle en explosant de rire.

- Bon, tu en penses quoi, on lui écrit ?

- Enfin, c'est bien beau tout cela, mais moi j'ai pas son adresse. Je connais juste celle de l'hôpital. Et toi ?

- C'est à moi de te dire que tu es bête. Tu as sa carte de visite ?

- Oui, mais à quoi ça sert ? C'est celle de l'hôpital dessus !

- Et au dos ? Il nous a dit qu'il nous avait laissé ses coordonnées perso.

- Exact ! J'avais oublié.

- Alors ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Ils finirent leur thé en parlant de tout et de rien, comme à leur habitude. Puis, ils se levèrent et partirent acheter une carte postale. Le choix fut plutôt dur, car ils voulaient vraiment en prendre une qui représentait bien la beauté de ce qu'ils avaient vu dans cette ville connue dans le monde entier.

« Nous passons des vacances excellentes. Nous avons de nouvelles pistes pour Eric. Mais nous verrons cela dans une semaine. Nous partons bientôt pour Brighton. Nous pensons à vous. A bientôt !

Eric et Eiline

PS : nous avons hâte de vous revoir !! »

- Voila, c'est parfait.

- Eric, tu ne crois pas que ce PS est de trop ?

- Non au contraire.

- Mais,…

- En plus, il verra bien que c'est toi qui l'as écrit. Il serra sûrement content.

- Mais tu m'as forcé…

- Ca, il ne le saura pas.

- Idiot

- Remercie-moi plutôt !!

Eiline embrassa la joue proche de son ami pour le remercier. Elle se permettait de plus en plus souvent ce genre de signe d'affection pour lui. Alors qu'il était la première personne qu'elle embrassait.

Ils postèrent la lettre et rentrèrent faire leurs bagages. Leur prochaine destination était Brighton. La jeune fille rêvait de revoir le pavillon royale.

Revoir ? Oui, depuis quelque temps ses rêves devenaient intéressants. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà visité. Mais quand, à quelle occasion et avec qui ? Cela, elle ne le savait guère et avait hâte de la découvrir. Ses « images » nocturnes ne lui avaient révélé que ce lieu.

Le trajet fut plus rapide, quoique plus long que le premier. Eiline s'était enfin habituée à conduire « à l'envers ».

Il devait profiter de cette courte semaine à Brighton car après, ils iraient dans une ville de la banlieue de la Capital. Car c'est cette ville proche de Londres qu'Eric avait indiqué sur la carte. Au fil de temps, les rêves aidant, il avait réussit à se souvenir d'une adresse. Une adresse complète, dans cette fameuse ville. Là où il avait vécu. Mais trouverait-il quelqu'un là-bas ? Si oui, serait-ce ses parents ? De la famille ? Ou bien de parfaits étrangers ?

Pourquoi le jeune homme n'avait-il aucun souvenir de ses parents ? Etait-il orphelin ? Ou, comme Eiline, n'avait-il des souvenirs qu'à partir du moment où il avait vécu chez son oncle et sa tante, en compagnie de l'horrible Duddley ?

…

La semaine passa vite. Trop vite peut être au goût des deux jeunes gens. Ils avaient fait les boutiques, ils avaient passé une tonne de moments inoubliables en soirées et vue tellement de chose que leurs cerveaux ne pouvaient se rappeler de tout.

Le pier de Brighton était un lieu qu'ils avaient adoré. Cette grande avancée sur la mer, lieux sur pilotis résistant aux assauts des vagues, abritait tant et tant de boutiques, de boîtes et une fête foraine si immense qu'ils leur avaient fallu s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour tout faire.

Le pavillon royal avait été relégué à la fin du séjour. Pas qu'ils ne désiraient pas le voir, au contraire. Mais ils avaient peur qu'il ne révèle de mauvais souvenirs à la jeune femme. Et leur souhait, en plus de retrouver leur passé, était aussi que rien n'entache ces courtes vacances. Mais le dernier jour arrivait à grand pas.

…

- Eric, on y va ou pas ?

La jeune fille s'impatientait. Il était déjà deux heures et demi, soit une heure après l'horaire fixé la veille pour aller visiter le pavillon.

- J'arrive, excuse-moi. Je ne retrouvais plus ma montre.

- Tout ça pour une montre ?

- Mais, Ei, c'est mon unique cadeau que tu m'as fait !

Eiline rougit. Son ami savait tellement bien faire battre son cœur beaucoup plus vite. Et ceux tellement facilement, s'en était rageant. Surtout qu'il ne le faisait même pas exprès et, pire que tout, ne sans rendait même pas compte. Ryry était vraiment quelqu'un de naïf quand il s'agissait des sentiments féminins.

- Je me demande s'il a déjà eu une petite copine…

- Quoi ? tu m'as parlé ? Je n'ai pas entendu…

- C'est rien, je pensais tout haut.

- Et tu pensais quoi ?

- Que tu étais le mec le plus désordonné que je connaisse !

- Pardon

- En fait, t'es le seul mec que je connaisse, avec mon oncle, bien sûr !

Eric, soulagé, poussa un soupir heureux avant de partir en fou rire, emmenant Ei avec lui.

- ' _En faite, je me demande seulement si tu as déjà eu une petite amie. Vue comment tu te comportes, j'ai pas l'impression. Et puis, tu ne regardes jamais les filles, tu n'as même pas l'air un minimum intéressé ! Je veux bien que tu sois amnésique, mais y a des limites quand même ! à moins que tu ne sois…Gay ???' _Trop chou !

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui est chou ?

- La peluche dans la boutique là, répondit innocemment la jeune fille, dissimulant un sourire en coin. Bon, on se dépêche, j'ai un peu froid !

- Attends-moi !

Ils coururent quelques temps dans les rues quasiment vides et plutôt froide de la ville. Puis ils ralentirent en arrivant à hauteur du parc. Ils étaient silencieux, comme recueillis devant la majesté écrasante du palais. L'extérieur faisait penser au plus somptueux palais indiens. Il n'y avait pas foule, et cela fut accueilli par un sourire soulagé de la part des deux amis.

Ils entrèrent et furent bientôt enveloppés dans un univers asiatique poussé à l'excès.

OooOoo

- Dis-lui adieu, car tu ne le reverras peut être plus, Eiline.

Eiline ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas entre autre le sens du mot « adieu ». Il sonnait comme un glas, mais elle avait déjà appris que certains mots ne peuvent être rapprochés qu'aux sensations que l'on éprouve en les entendant. Elle prit le plus beau de ses sourires. Elle voulait effacer l'aspect dure du mot. Elle se retourna vers le géant qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

- Adieu ry…

Puis elle regarda la maison en ruine. Elle eut une lueur triste dans son regard. Elle l'aimait beaucoup cette maison.

- Pourquoi elle est comme cela ? Elle était si belle…

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers « ry » mais il n'était déjà plus là. Le géant barbu l'avait emmené dans la nuit, dans un bruit effroyable pour les frêles oreilles de jeune fille d'Eiline. Alors elle alla voir le monsieur qui lui avait adressé la parole. Il était toujours en larmes, effondré. Elle éprouvait un sentiment de profonde tristesse à le voir comme cela. Elle l'aimait tant. Elle se devait de le protéger, comme lui l'avait fait pour elle avant.

- Pleure pas. Tu le reverras. Regarde, moi, je ne pleure pas, pourtant, il va me manquer, je l'aime beaucoup !

- Oui, 'line. Tu as raison, lâcha-t-il d'une manière hachée. Je t'aime ma petite 'line.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, encore plus que ry !

L'homme sourit. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister. De plus, il se devait de tenir le coup, pour elle. Pour cette petite fille, haute comme trois pommes, qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Eiline fut ravie de voir le sourire de l'homme. Et lui attrapa la taille de ses petits bras, la tête posée sur ses hanches. Elle avait réussi à le consoler, elle était donc aussi forte que lui quand c'était elle qui allait mal.

- On va aller se reposer dans un lieu très très beau. Ce serra notre cachette. Tu veux bien ma chérie ?

- On doit se cacher ?

- Oui, il vaut mieux. Tu es d'accord.

- Je sais pas. Tu dis que c'est beau mais comment ? Comme une grande maison ? Comme à la maison ? Comme elle était la maison de ry avant ?

- Non, plus beau encore !

- Un château ?

- Presque, un palais !

- Ouais !

- Et tu voudras bien tenir le rôle de la princesse, mon cœur ?

- Oui, mais seulement si tu es le roi, et si tu ne pleures plus !

- Bien, marché conclu !

- Pourriez-vous me trouver un beau prince, votre Majesté ?

- Avec joie, princesse. Mais d'abord, vous devez dormir.

Ils disparurent dans un « pop » sonore pour réapparaître dans un lieu sombre. L'homme prononça un mot et la pièce s'illumina de toute part. Eiline dû fermer les yeux devait tant de lumière si soudaine. Mais le spectacle qu'elle découvrit l'ébloui cent fois plus que toutes les lumières du monde. Les yeux enfantins de la princesse découvrirent un lieu qu'ils qualifièrent tout de suite de somptueux et de magnifique. Elle ne connaissait pas le sens du premier mot, mais elle savait qu'il correspondait à ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment précis. Un tel luxe ne paraissait pas excessif pour la petite fille.

L'homme la prit par la main et la conduisit dans un dédale de pièce. Ils allèrent dans une partie plus vide, plus abandonnée. Ils trouvèrent bientôt une chambre.

La petite fille sauta sur le lit et s'y allongea. Celui qui l'accompagnait s'assit prés d'elle, lui souriant d'un air qui lui était inconnu. Pourquoi son sourire donnait le sentiment d'être si sérieux, et surtout si…triste ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'élucider cette question car à peine deux minutes après qu'elle se soit allongée elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes et se fermer lentement. Brouillant sa vue. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour rejoindre les tendres bras de Morphée, telle une enfant se blottissant contre sa mère pour une douce et chaude étreinte. Elle plongea ainsi dans un sommeil profond peuplé de rêves insouciants.

- Pardonne-moi, Eiline.

Se furent les dernières paroles de l'homme si beau et jadis si souriant. Pourquoi était-il si triste ? A cause du départ de ry ? Ou peut-être de la maison ? Elle ne le savait pas encore à ce moment-là, mais ces trois mots lourds de sens ne seraient pas uniquement ses derniers avant le noir du sommeil, mais c'était aussi ses dernières paroles jusqu'à…

OooOoo 

- Maintenant…

Ce ne fut qu'un souffle, inaudible, mais pourtant bien réel. La jeune fille l'avait belle et bien prononcé. Ce mot était aussi important que les trois de…l'inconnu.

- C'est vraiment très, mh, comment dire, extravagant, pour pas dire, surchargé. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Eric admirait le lieu où il se trouvait.

- Cependant, je dois reconnaître que c'est beau. Très beau. Je comprends maintenant qu'une petite fille puisse s'en souvenir ! Hein ?

Eric se retourna. Ils étaient dans une grande allée, en plein cœur de la visite. C'était en fait un couloir qui débouchait sur un grand escalier.

Il souriait, sans se douter un seul instant que c'était au tour de son amie de subir les affres des flash back douloureux. Il la vit prostrée, le regard perdu dans le vide, sans aucune expression, comme hypnotisé par ce couloir.

- Ei ? Ca va ?

Il s'approcha de sa compagne de voyage, quand enfin elle reprit ses esprits.

- Ca va ? Ei ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle d'un air vague. Ca va. Je crois que c'était mon père. Ou du moins mon tuteur. Enfin, quelqu'un qui s'occupait souvent de moi.

- Tu as eu des souvenirs ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

- Tu veux bien me raconter ?

- Oui, bien sûr. J'étais devant une maison en ruine. Elle fumait encore. Je devais avoir quatre ans. Oui, c'est à peu prés ça, je crois. Il faisait nuit, mais je n'avais pas peur, car il était là. Il y avait aussi un géant, il tenait un tout petit enfant dans ses bras. Un petit bébé d'un an environ. Je lui ai dit adieu, puis l'homme qui prenait soin de moi, celui qui me fait penser que c'est mon père, m'a emmené là. Et c'est tout ce dont je me souviens, hormis quelques détails insignifiants.

- Je ne suis donc pas le seul à avoir un passé à retrouver.

- Non…

- Pard…

- Merci. Sans toi, je ne me serais peut-être jamais donné les chances d'élucider mon passé. Hors, je ne voulais pas d'une vie sans réponse à mes questions.

- Cependant, cela aurait pu être mieux. Tu risques de souffrir. Alors que tu aurais très bien pu t'épargner toutes ces peines.

- Non. J'ai toujours souffert de ne rien savoir. Ne pas connaître sa famille, c'est ne pas se connaître sois en quelque sorte. Tu me comprends, je pense. Non ?

- Oui, je te comprends. C'est aussi ce que je ressens.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux. Avant qu'Eric ne se décide à le rompre en toussant. Il prit enfin la parole, la voix tremblant légèrement.

- On continue ?

- Oui…au fait, il m'appelait « princesse » dans mon souvenir. On jouait, ici pour que je ne sois pas triste.

- Alors, puis-je vous indiquer la route, princesse ?

- Avec joie, cher prince.

Ils avancèrent. Eric hésitait à poser sa question. Ils se tenaient le bras. Il s'était raidit, dans l'attente du moment où il se déciderait à lui demander.

- Pose ta question.

- Comment tu as su ?

- Tu es tellement stressé, et tes yeux ont une lueur interrogative tellement voyante que même un aveugle pourrait le voir.

Eric eut un rire forcé. Décidément Eiline arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Qu'est qui te fait penser que l'homme puisse être ton père ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je sais qu'il s'occupait de moi. Et puis, j'éprouvais un tel amour pour lui. Comme si…

- Comme si ?

- Comme s'il était la seule personne qui ait une quelconque importance à mes yeux. Il n'y avait que lui. Je voulais le consoler. C'était un peu comme si j'avais promis de le protéger…

- A qui ?

- Aucune idée. Peut-être à moi-même, en voyant sa tristesse. Comme lui me consolait avant.

- Je vois.

- C'est ridicule…il pourrait être…

- Ton père. Et non, moi en tout cas, je ne trouve pas ça ridicule !

- Merci.

Il lui sourit pour l'encourager. Il n'avait plus peur de lui poser l'autre question qui lui brûlait la langue.

- A quoi il ressemblait ?

- C'était un très bel homme. Il était grand et fin. Sans être maigre pour autant. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux de même couleur. Un visage riant. Il était toujours à s'amuser avec son ami. Un homme très beau aussi. Avec des cheveux en bataille. Un peu comme les tiens, d'ailleurs. Non, pas un peu, exactement comme les tiens.

Eiline était rêveuse. Eric en fut ravi.

- J'espère que c'est bien ton père et qu'on le retrouvera ! Tu as l'air de tellement vouloir le revoir.

- Oh, oui, si tu savais à qu'elle point j'aimerais ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir.

- …

- Allez, continuons !

- Bien, Princesse.

Que vont-il trouver au bout de leur chemin ? La mort ? La peur ? La vie ? Peuvent-ils encore avoir de l'espoir en l'avenir quand leur passé est si sombre ?

Qui est donc « ry » ? Et cet homme qu'elle pense être son père ? Sa situation était-elle plus enviable que celle de son cher compagnon ? Ou serait-elle plutôt comparable ?

Sûrement était-elle mieux, elle. Elle n'avait jamais désespéré au point de souhaiter sa propre mort.

Mais avait-il attenté à sa vie à cause du désespoir de sa situation ? Ou était-ce pour suivre un être cher ?

Et puis, à qui appartenait cette maison ? Pourquoi était-elle en ruine ? Elle l'aimait beaucoup cette petite maison dans son souvenir…

Mais elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle n'était pas sa maison. Elle avait l'impression que c'était plus celle d'un ami…d'un être cher…

…

A suivre…

* * *

67 miles font environ 100 Km…(si je ne me suis pas trompée). Enfin, là c'est vraiment très approximatif !

Alors ? qu'en pensez-vous ? on commence à percevoir les liens qui unissent certains souvenirs et certaines personnes…

Bon, ja ne !

Son Dita


	5. Chap V : départ

**Disclamer:** quelques personnages a moi, (et ouai ) , le reste, est a JK Rolwing... (et ouai...uu)

**Couple:** vous verrez bien, c'est une surprise.

**Rathing**: k voir k+

**quelques symboles:**

…/... : marque qu'un moment plus ou moins long sépare les deux instants.

OoOo : encadre un souvenir. Appartenant à 'Eric'

OooOoo : encadre un souvenir. Appartenant à Eiline.

o.o. : même moment, lieu différent.

'_italique_' : encadre les pensées des personnages.

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Insomnie, Chapitre Cinq

La visite se termina bientôt. Ils se rendirent alors dans un des nombreux salon de thé qui peuplaient la ville. Comme à leur habitude, ils savourèrent de délicieuses pâtisseries tout en sirotant le chaud liquide ambré. Ils devisaient gentiment sur leurs dernières découvertes, laissant de grandes places aux silencieuses réflexions.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que cela te fait de te découvrir anglaise, chère compatriote ?

- C'est étrange, mais pas surprenant. C'est comme si,…comme si je l'avais toujours su, au fond de moi…

- Oui, je comprends…

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Je ne sais pas où se trouve cette maison…et puis, par où commencer ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Allons là où toi tu auras des souvenirs.

- Mais, et toi ?

- Nous sommes, avant tout, venu pour toi, non ?

- Oui…on part demain ?

- Oui.

Le terrain était vide. Les marques noires et les restes calcinés démontraient que la maison avait brûlé de manière violente.

Un voisin passa, puis s'arrêta avant de se décider à les rejoindre.

- Vous cherchez les Dursley ?

- Seulement si c'est bien là que vivait Dudley.

- Oui, c'était leur fils. Vous êtes un de ses amis ?

Le jeune homme grimaça.

- En quelque sorte. Que s'est-il passé ?

Le vieil homme prit une profonde inspiration et débuta son récit, heureux de pouvoir montrer l'étendu de son savoir.

- Ho, cela est une histoire bien triste. Ca s'est passé cet été. Au beau milieu de la nuit. A la fin juin, début juillet peut-être. Il y a eu des cris effroyables. Puis, la maison a explosé. Tout a brûlé, on ne sait même pas si ceux qui ont fait le coup ont pu en réchapper ! En tout cas, de la famille, personne n'a survécu ! C'étaient des gens bien. Tout comme il faut, pas d'histoire…Mes avis que c'est leur délinquant de neveux qui a dû s'embrouiller avec un gang à son école de jeunes dépravés ! Ils ont dû vouloir se venger, et ils s'en sont pris à tout le monde ! Pauvres Dursley ! Eux qui avaient accepté de prendre soin de lui ! Ils l'ont élevé comme leur fils ! Et voila comment il les a remercié !

- Comment s'appelait-il, cet ingrat ? Demanda Eiline, mimant l'intérêt et refoulant de plus en plus difficilement son fou rire.

- Harry, il me semble. Oui, c'est ça, Harry Potter. Il était le fils unique de la défunte sœur de Madame Dursley. Il est mort avec eux trois.

- Merci de ces précieux renseignements, monsieur.

Le vieil homme fit un bref signe de tête, signalant qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir et s'éloigna, ravi d'avoir pu faire le commérage de cette macabre histoire. Les malheurs des autres font toujours le bonheur des gens vivants dans les banlieues chics.

- Ah, je me souviens…

Le vieillard se retourna, un grand sourire de charognard accroché sur les lèvres.

- Leur neveu allait dans le centre de redressement (…c quoi le nom déjà…(je ne sais pas !!!snifou !cherche !lol ! déjà, je corrige tes erreurs…snifffff !))

- Merci beaucoup, monsieur.

Le ton insistant d'Eiline dissuada le voisin de rester dans les parages. Il s'éloigna d'un pas alerte pour son âge déjà bien avancé.

- Alors tu t'appelles Harry et tu étais un délinquant juvénile ! Je vais devoir surveiller de plus prés mes affaires !

Eiline pouffa de rire. Son ami, son Ryry à elle, dans un centre de redressement ? C'était tout simplement impossible !

- C'était une excuse. Pour justifier mon absence.

- Pourquoi une excuse ? Pourquoi étais-tu absent ?

- C'était pour cacher le fait que j'aille dans une école spéciale. C'était un internat.

Harry laissa passer un instant.

- Ils m'ont toujours fait comprendre que j'étais une erreur. Qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu me garder. Mais que comme ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, ce n'était pas à eux de me subir, mais plutôt l'inverse.

- Une école spéciale ?

- Je ne me souviens plus trop pourquoi elle était si différente…

- Serait-ce le deuxième lieu que tu m'as indiqué ?

- Oui, je crois bien.

La jeune fille réfléchissait le plus vite possible. Comment allait-elle organiser tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire ?

- Bon, avant d'y aller, demain Stonehenge. Au niveau du trajet ce sera mieux. Ok ? puis ton école.

- Ok…

- De toute façon, on ne va pas rester plus longtemps ici, on a plus rien à y faire.

- Oui, et puis, il ne nous reste plus que deux semaines avant de devoir ramener la voiture à Douvres.

- Ah, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Cela fait déjà un mois qu'on est en Angleterre…

- Le temps passe vraiment très vite…on est le combien ?

Eiline savait très bien quel jour il était. Cette date, elle préférait la garder secrète. Il était le 23 décembre et pour demain, elle voulait faire une surprise à son ami.

- Je ne sais plus trop…ah, si, on doit être le vingt décembre.

- Oh, Noël approche vite.

- Oui…

- J'en garde de très bons souvenirs.

- Ah, oui ?

- A partir du moment où je suis rentré à l'école.

- Mh…moi je ne l'ai jamais fêté. Du moins, pas depuis que je vis chez mon oncle.

Harry devint songeur devant les déclarations de sa confidente. Puis il répliqua avec un mouvement de tête entendu.

- En fait, cela ne m'étonne pas.

Eiline se mit à pouffer de rire.

- Comment cela se passait pour toi ?

- Je passais noël à l'école, avec mes amis. J'y étais chez moi là-bas. On s'amusait tellement. La mère de Ron m'offrait…des gâteaux faits maison et…des pulls tricotés par ses soins…

Harry se concentrait. Les souvenirs lui revenaient au fur et à mesure, illuminant à chaque fois un peu plus le visage du jeune homme.

- Ron m'offrait des trucs toujours épatants et Hermione privilégiait les bonbons, je crois…

- Cela devait être bien…

- Oh, oui…

- On retourne à l'hôtel ?

…...

Ils venaient de poser leurs affaires dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Ils étaient partis de la banlieue le matin même.

La veille, après être rentré de leur très instructive promenade, Eiline avait disparu pendant des heures. Elle avait prétexté aller faire le plein. Harry n'était pas naïf à ce point.

Il était descendu, avait pris un journal, pour finalement découvrir ce que devait faire la jeune fille. Il était le vingt-trois. Et non le vingt. Sa surprise fut modérée, la longue absence de son amie l'ayant mis sur la piste.

'_je sentais bien qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Alors comme ça elle veut être la seule à faire une surprise demain ? Elle est bien égoïste…Tu vas voir ma petite Ei…'_

Il s'était absenté à son tour, mais pour un cours moment. Il était rentré très vite, un sourire conspirateur accroché sur ses si belles lèvres.

La jeune femme était réapparue peu après lui, ignorant le manége dont elle serait l'unique victime.

- On va voir Stonehenge maintenant et on mangera sur place ?

- Bonne idée, comme toujours, Ei chérie !

Il faisait froid. Mais un chaud soleil réchauffait leurs âmes esseulées. Ils s'émerveillaient de toute la majesté du lieu, puis grignotèrent à l'abri du froid devenu peu à peu mordant. Cette journée de coupure était un véritable plaisir. Leurs recherches les emmenaient toujours plus loin dans des chemins obscures où ils ne pouvaient pas faire demi tour.

Un flocon, puis deux tirèrent la jeune fille de ses pensées.

- On ferait mieux de prendre le chemin du retour, ryry.

- Oui, la route est plutôt longue…

Ils dirent adieu au monument si passionnant et prirent le chemin menant à leur halte.

Il neigeait de plus en plus fort. Un tapis de poudre blanche et légère couvrait déjà le sol devant eux. Leurs empreintes disparaissaient presque instantanément.

Le bâtiment était droit devant eux. Ils ne le regardaient qu'à peine, admirant tout ce blanc autour d'eux. Ils se tenaient la main, partageant à mi-voix tout ce que leur inspirait la pureté les entourant. Ils confiaient tour à tour des souvenirs plus ou moins lointain que la neige ravivaient dans leurs esprits surchauffés.

Ils n'avaient plus froid, grâce à cela, et à leur marche forcée dans la lande anglaise.

Malgré la chute incessante de la neige, ils pouvaient toujours voir le soleil. Le tapis poudreux brillait tel un voile de diamants coulant devant leur regard.

Ils passèrent le restant de la journée sans échanger un mot de plus, à se reposer. Ils écoutaient de la musique, ou bien lisaient, ou se noyaient dans la beauté du paysage hivernal.

Ils dînèrent à l'hôtel. Une fête avait été organisée pour ce soir Saint.

Ils quittèrent le bruit très tôt, pour rejoindre la tranquillité de la chambre, peu avant minuit. Ils voulaient passer leur tout premier noël ensemble dans une ambiance un peu plus intime.

Ces festivités des plus commerciales les exaspéraient. Ils devaient, de plus, éviter de se coucher trop tard. S'ils voulaient partir tôt le lendemain, ils ne devraient pas tarder à aller se coucher. Un long, très long trajet les attendait.

Ils avaient déjà tous deux fini de se laver et de rassembler toutes leurs affaires prêt de leurs bagages quand minuit sonna.

Harry rejoignit Eiline, affairée à se démêler les cheveux devant un miroir de leur chambre.

- Joyeux noël, Ei chérie…

Il lui tendit un petit paquet emballé de façon maladroite, dénonçant le coté inexpérimenté du jeune homme. Le jeune fille sourit, émue de recevoir son premier cadeau.

- Merci Eric, euh, Ha…

- Tu peux m'appeler Eric, j'aime beaucoup ce prénom, tu le prononces si bien. Et puis, je m'y suis habitué.

Il rougit, elle lui sourit. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'en souviendrait puis tourna son regard vers le cadeau. Elle s'affaira délicatement, mais malgré tout, impatiente à le déballer. Elle découvrit deux ravissantes baguettes pour attacher ses cheveux. De toute évidence, son jeune ami avait acheté des baguettes simples et avait fait lui-même les précieuses décorations qui les ornaient. Cela toucha encore plus le cœur enfantin en manque d'affection de la jeune femme.

- Quand les as-tu faites ? Elles sont sublimes. Oh, merci Eric !

- Je les ai commencé hier soir et fini cet après-midi. Je suis heureux qu'elles te plaisent.

- Attends-moi là…

Eiline partit d'un pas vif et sautillant dans la chambre et retourna auprès de lui avec, à son tour, un paquet dans les bras. Le sien était mou et fait avec un soin méticuleux, trahissant la brune.

- Joyeux noël, Eric.

Le garçon s'installa sur une chaise dans le hall, salon de leur chambre aux allures de suite.

Il déballa le cadeau doucement, faisant preuve du même soin à le défaire qu'elle, a le faire. Il trouva, enroulée sur elle-même, une écharpe rouge et or, presque deux fois plus grande que lui, large comme sa main ainsi qu'un paire de gant, noire, en un cuir plus solide que n'importe lequel de ceux que l'on pouvait trouver sur le marché. L'écharpe, chaude et épaisse, avait été faite par la jeune fille.

- Je me suis rendu compte hier que je n'aurais jamais le temps de faire moi-même des gants. Alors, j'ai dû m'absenter.

- L'écharpe est magnifique. Je ne savais pas que tu savais tricoter.

- Oh, j'ai appris ça lors de mes folle soirées si animées en compagnie de mon oncle.

- C'est vrai que tu devais avoir pas mal de temps à tuer.

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Harry complimenta la jeune fille pour le choix des gants. Puis, une fois les embrassades finies, tous deux décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

…...

Harry fut tiré des bras de Morphée par un bruit liquide. Il mit pas mal de temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la douche.

Au dehors, il faisait toujours nuit. La lune brillante faisait scintiller le sol. Il tourna à regret la tête vers le réveil, prés de lui. Ce dernier, traître, affichait six heures vingt. Il lui restait à peine une quarantaine de minutes pour se préparer.

Il commençait à bien connaître les manies d'Eiline. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à être en retard. Il se leva et commanda le petit déjeuner. Il fut surpris de voir le service room ouvert si tôt un vingt cinq décembre.

Pendant les cinq minutes d'attentes, il sortit des affaires propres et finit de boucler ses bagages. Il courait dans toute la chambres, afin de rattraper le temps perdu à trop dormir.

On toqua à la porte. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, ils étaient vraiment rapides dans cet hôtel, tant mieux. Il alla ouvrir et, ci-tôt le plateau entré, dévora sa part tout en la noyant de thé brûlant.

Eiline sortit toute prête de la salle de bains à six heures trente précise.

- Bonjour ryry, bien dormi ?

Elle avait l'air ravi de le voir engloutir son petit déjeuner. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus tenté de sauter un repas ou réduit ses portions. Mieux, maintenant, il mangeait avec un appétit vorace et avec entrain. Il redécouvrait chaque jour le plaisir que procure la bonne nourriture.

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant qu'elle s'était attachée les cheveux avec ses nouvelles baguettes. Leurs couleurs cramoisies avec des perles violettes et or rappelaient la beauté des yeux de sa jeune amie. Elles la rendaient encore plus ravissante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Trop belle pour être une simple mortelle, au goût de l'adolescent. Son port de tête royale était-il un signe de son sang ?

Il se leva, embrassa Eiline sur la joue.

- Oui ! Je prends la salle d'eau…

- Ok…

Elle avait eu à peine le temps de répondre que la porte était déjà fermée.

- Il est pressé…il a dû enfin comprendre ce que voulait dire le mot « ponctualité ». Je ne dois pas être un mauvais prof…

Elle s'assit en face de la chaise qu'avait occupé peu de temps avant son cher et tendre élevé. Elle prit un air sadique et, souriant comme un ange innocent, débuta tranquillement son petit déjeuner.

…...

Eiline tourna la clef, démarrant la voiture. Il était tout juste sept heure. Il allaient avoir une longue journée de route devant eux. Mais cela ne les effrayaient pas. Ils avaient de nombreux sujet de discutions et suffisamment de cd pour tenir deux fois la distance qui les séparait de leur point d'arrivé.

…...

Ils devaient être dans les environs de dix heures quand enfin ils sortirent. La neige et la fatigue les avaient contraint à attendre dans leur chambre cette heure plus raisonnable pour aller à « l'école » de ryry. Ils étaient arrivés la veille vers onze heures. Ils avaient réussi à dénicher un petit motel miteux où il y avait de la place pour eux deux.

Ils avaient réservé pour deux nuit uniquement. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils resteraient et, s'ils devaient rester plus longtemps, ils tenteraient de se trouver un lieu plus confortable.

Ils avaient roulé jusqu'au bout d'un chemin puis avaient dû continuer à pied. Maintenant ils marchaient pour atteindre un lieu où Harry était sûr de retrouver son école. Mais cela restait bien subjectif. Eiline lui faisait confiance. Et même si tous les riverain leur avaient assuré qu'ils ne trouverait que la foret et un château en ruine très dangereux et interdit d'accès, elle le suivait. Ils trouveraient cette école ! Elle croyait en lui.

Malgré cela, elle fut très surprise de trouver un village perdu dans la forêt et la neige. Elle fut davantage étonnée en voyant qu'il était habité alors qu'il ni avait pas l'électricité. Ce lieu était isolé, comme piégé hors du temps. Il n'y avait pas non plus de ligne téléphonique. Ce village semblait vivre à une époque reculée. Renfermé sur lui-même.

Le nom du village, Prè-au-Lard, fut le premier élément d'une longue série provoquant un maelström de souvenirs.

Le premier, le plus fort, fut la découverte de ce qu'il était vraiment. La découverte de ce que les dursley appelaient sa « tare ». Il n'avait jamais fait parti du monde de ses trois derniers _parents_, il était un sorcier.

Puis, le premier rassemblement de l'AD. Son premier rendez vous avec une fille et le dernier aussi. Cho l'avait peut-être rejeté, mais il l'en remercierait jamais assez, car cela lui avait appris une chose très importante. Il n'était pas attiré par les filles. Puis…sa découverte de son amour pour lui…peu avant les vacances de son avant dernière année. Ou plutôt de sa dernière année…car après, il s'était suicidé…

Puis, la mort de celui qu'il considérait comme son grand père…tué par …lui…

Eiline le suivit, silencieuse car elle-même fort occupée par ses pensées. Ils se frayaient un chemin vers la foret, puis dans la forêt, délaissant le village. Ils débouchèrent bientôt devant un immense portail. Au loin, ils apercevaient le château.

- Poudlard…

- Il n'a rien à voir avec le château en ruine que prétendent voir les gens de la ville voisine…il loupe quelque chose. Il est…magnifique.

- Alors, tu es une sorcière aussi.

- Je le sais.

- Co…comment ?

- Une moldu n'aurait même pas pu entrer dans le village, alors arriver jusqu'ici…

- Mais, depuis quand tu le sais ? Et comment ?

- Mon père m'avait raconté des centaines de fois des anecdotes sur Pré-au-Lard. Ou sur des sorciers célèbres. Il voulait que j'aille dans cette école.

- Depuis quand…

- Le nom du village m'a aidé…

- Nous avons beaucoup de points en commun.

- Beaucoup trop pour que notre rencontre soit le fruit du hasard à mon avis.

Un silence religieux se posa entre eux. Les oiseaux n'osaient toujours pas sortir chanter, la neige pouvait toujours se remettre à tomber.

Le portail ne voulait pas céder. Aucun d'eux ne savait se servir de la magie. Du moins, la jeune fille n'avait jamais appris et son ami ne savait pas la pratiquer sans baguette. Hors, il n'avait pas pensé à la prendre pour aller se « baigner » dans la manche. Le mieux pour eux était de rentré. Ils avaient récolé suffisamment d'informations sur ce lieu.

- C'est étrange que ce soit fermé. En temps normal, il devrait y avoir des groupes d'élèves en train de faire des batailles de boule de neige…

- Beaucoup de chose peuvent changer en quelques mois.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu étais dans quelle maison ?

- Gryffondor.

- Je m'en doutais, c'est logique ! Ton courage et ta noblesse sont ceux d'un authentique Gryffondor. Il y avait toujours des conflits avec serpentard ?

- Oui, mais comment sais-tu tout cela ?

- Mon père était à Gryffondor aussi, et son pire ennemi, à Serpentard, évidement.

Elle laissa un court silence s'installer autour d'eux avant de reprendre.

- Et je suis sure que c'était mon père.

- Tant mieux. Tu as son prénom ?

- Non. Seulement celui de son ami. De son meilleur ami même. Ils étaient inséparables. Il s'appelait James.

Harry s'arreta, suffoqué. La jeune fille lui aurait donné un coup de poing au ventre qu'il aurait eu moins de mal à respirer. Eiline continua d'avancer de quelques pas avant de se retourner. Harry était toujours bouche bée.

- Tu as vu un fantôme ?

Elle était morte de rire. L'allure de son ami était plus que risible. Elle s'en tenait les côtes tellement elle riait.

- Ei ! L'ami de ton, c'est mon père !

La jeune fille s'arrêta de rire. Elle avait l'impression de s'être faite électrocuter. Comme si une ligne à haute tension était tombée dans la flaque d'eau où ses pieds reposaient.

- Quoi ?

- Un homme grand, avec des cheveux comme les miens, s'appelant James, à Gryffondor, ayant un ami inséparable et tourmentant un serpentard ? Ok, il doit y en avoir des tonnes, mes j'en suis sûr…c'est mon père…

- Et avec un fils que je surnommais « ry ».

Deux larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu…tu avais cette cicatrice…voila pourquoi…elle m'était si familière…

Elle pleurait maintenant. Le souffle court.

- C'est impossible. Je te retrouve enfin, ry. C'est incroyable, mais…Cela ne peut pas être vrai…

- Je crois bien que si. Cette cicatrice est unique. A mon plus grand désespoir. Un ami de mon père m'a parlé de toi. C'était peut-être un ami du tien aussi…

- A moins que…Qu'a-t-il dit ? peut-être est-ce mon père ?

- Enfin, parler de toi…c'est un bien grand mot…

- Racontes-moi, je t'en supplie ! Cela pourrait être lui !

- Je ne crois pas…

- Oh, Ry !

- En faite, il dormait et il a dit les larmes aux yeux « pardonnes-moi, Eiline ».

Etre étranglée, torturée, secouée dans tous les sens aurait eu moins d'effet sur elle en ce moment que cette déclaration. Pas même un centième de ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant. La jeune femme était partagée entre la joie et la peur. Un tourbillon violent emportant toute raison l'envahissait.

- Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il ne pouvait pas être mon père ?

Elle fit mine de rien. Tentant de reprendre contenance. Cela était dure, mais elle y parvint. Elle voulait garder pour le moment cette vérité pour elle.

- Il était gay.

- Ah… _'alors il ne sait pas…'_

- C'était mon parrain…

- Comment s'appel t-il ?

- Sirius. Sirius black.

- Black?

- Oui. Pourquoi?

- Comme ça…

Elle prit un air songeur. Il la laissa accuser le coup. Il en faisait de même de son coté.

'Je m'appelle donc Eiline Black. Ah…black…serait-ce le même 'black' écrit sur mon flacon que je porte en médaillon. Cela ne voulait donc pas dire noir…mais c'était mon nom de famille…'

- Pourquoi dis-tu que c_'était «_ton parrain »? Tu t'es fâché avec ?

- Il est mort, il y a un an et demi.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Harry.

- Il est mort pour moi. Pour me sauver…

Eiline était devenu plus pâle que la neige qui les entourait. Elle qui venait de retrouver son père et l'espoir avec. Elle apprenait en même temps qu'il était mort. Mort ! Pourquoi ? Pour sauver un autre que sa propre fille ! Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? Préférait-il le fils de son meilleur ami à sa fille unique ?

Une vague d'amertume et d'incompréhension envahit la femme. La colère s'emparerait bientôt de son cœur si elle ne se contrôlait pas. La haine et la rage coulait à flot dans son sang. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle…

Mais en avait-elle seulement envie ? Pourquoi ne pas tuer celui qui avait été la cause de la mort de l'être qu'elle avait tant aimé ?

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Quand pensez vous ? Que de révélation dans ce chapitre !!! Il m'as fallu trois semaines pour l'écrire ! je n'avait plus du tout d'inspiration ! c'était horrible ! Mais bon, le voila ! et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis ! as-tu passer de bonne vacances ? J'espère que tu vas bien ! je t'embrasse…

See you,

S. Dita.

Nanie : Hello! Il m'a fallu presque autant de tant pour corriger ta fic tellement les fautes me sautent aux yeux!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Snifou, c'est horrible.

Sinon, l'histoire avance bien, mais ça devient space et je trouve que tu pique un peu la place de ryry dans cette histoire car eiline c'est toi ! et oui, ça se ressent dans tes écrits et tu piques la vedette à mon père…euh, ma mère en fait(hein Leila…)

RYRY qui revient : ta gueule sale gamine impossible à dominer !! J'ai dû me transformer en femme pour vous sortir toi et ta sœur !! et voilà comment je suis remercié !! Bande de sale lilliputiens dépourvus de sentiments !!

Ryry qui tire la langue.

Nanie : Tu vois comment il est ?! instable et il perd la boule, je vais gentiment le remettre dans le centre dont nous parlions l'autre fois : L'ASILE !!

Mdr

Dita : euh...j'ai peur la TT

Kisses de Nanie nouche SAMA

non, Nanie nouche-chan et Dita-Sama XD

(noon, nanie, pas tapper TxT)

reviiieeewwwwwwwssssss


	6. Partie Deux, Chap I

Désolé!! j'ai été absente trés longtemps! Je n'ai pas d'excuse... ma correctrice ne corrigeais plus et je n'en ai pas chercher d'autre... et puis.. en faite, je croit que ma rechute me l'a pas permis... enfin, puissiez vous me pardonner...

Voila la partie II!

* * *

Partie Deux, Chapitre Un

Ses yeux violets devinrent plus noirs que les ténèbres. Elle serrait les poings, prête à faire exploser son désespoir.

Eric était paniqué, il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il se sentait si coupable. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle les tuerait tous les deux.

- Eiline, pardonne-moi…

Ces mots, cette intonation…les mêmes…mais cette voix, celle d'Eric, ou plutôt de ry. Mais c'était aussi, à travers son protégé, les paroles de son père.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle criait sans même sans rendre compte. Un tourbillon de neige l'enveloppait. Les vents étaient de plus en plus violents. Ils forçaient Harry à reculer.

- Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, Line !

Elle ne put tenir plus longtemps. Elle finit à genoux, la neige retombant sur elle et autour, doucement, tel un mur de silence autour de son cœur. Elle était seule, sanglotant et tremblant dans le froid. Harry courut à elle. Il la reprocha de lui et la serra dans ses bras.

- C'était mon père…

- Et il m'a sauvé plusieurs fois. Je lui dois la vie. C'est pour cela que je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive, et ce, jusqu'à ce que ma dette soit effacée.

Elle ne dit rien. Harry avait l'air si sérieux. Elle se sentit mieux. Il était la, près d'elle, même par sa faute…

Elle sortit son médaillon et lui montra.

- Etre une black n'est pas forcément un honneur. Mais être sa fille, cela, ça l'est.

Elle ne répondit toujours rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ni même comment le dire. Tout était encore embrouillé.

- Depuis quand tu l'as ? Et, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

Eiline réfléchit un court instant. Cela était son secret, à elle et à son père. Pouvait-elle lui dire ? Oui, il était son ami et celui que son père avait sauvé.

- Mon père me l'a offert il y a bien longtemps. Il m'a dit que c'était un héritage des black. C'est le seul qu'il a réussi à récupérer. Il est magique, il protége ce qui est à l'intérieur.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- J'en sais trop rien. C'est inodore, incolore, et ça aide à se souvenir, et à dire la vérité.

- Je vois, c'est du veritaserum.

- Sûrement.

- Tu t'en es déjà servie ?

- Oui.

- Sur ton oncle ?

- Non. J'ai déjà essayé, mais il s'aperçoit de tout. Le jour où j'en ai mis dans son verre, il n'a pas bu du repas.

- Alors sur qui ?

- Sur toi, Harry. A Douvres.

- Oh…

- Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû te demander avant, mais…

- Tu as bien fait. Merci, Eiline.

Elle laissa le silence s'installer, avant d'oser le dire. Ces quatre mots, lourds de sens, et si durs à entendre et à prononcer.

- Il m'a abandonné…

- Non, il avait bien trop d'honneur pour faire quelque chose comme cela ! Il a dû souhaiter te mettre en sécurité. C'est, j'en suis sûr, la seule possibilité qu'il avait. Crois-moi, Eiline.

Il continua à réconforter la jeune femme en la berçant dans ses bras. Ses sanglots cessèrent complètement mais ses tremblements devenaient toujours moins contrôlables. Elle était trempée. Ils se levèrent : elle tomberait vite malade s'ils restaient là.

- Rentrons. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Et moi, je te dois des explications.

…

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il parlait. Il se souvenait de tout jusqu'à la mort du principal, tué par Severus Snape, son professeur de potions. Lui qui avait la confiance de son supérieur. Il lui expliqua sa vie, et tout ce qu'il savait sur le défunt et sur ceux qu'il avait connu et appréciait ou haïssait même.

- Cette Belatrix, je la tuerai !

- Et tu ne seras pas seule, Ei.

Eiline réfléchit un court instant.

- Mon père a-t-il été réhabilité ?

- Non, pas encore. Mais si on se bat ensemble, on y arrivera.

Ils étaient dans une chambre du bar principal de Prè au lard. Ils n'avaient pas d'argent sorcier mais la gérante les avait recueillies gratuitement quand la tempête avait commencé à tomber. Elle les avait conduit dans une petite chambre et leur avait donné des couvertures en plus, et des robes de sorcier pour qu'ils puissent se changer.

Ils n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de se changer. Un feu craquait dans la cheminée de l'unique pièce, la baignant d'une agréable chaleur et plongeant les deux compagnons dans une ambiance propice aux révélations.

Ils étaient assis autour d'une table qui encombrait le centre de la pièce. Un homme était venu leur apporter une bouilloire pleine d'un thé brûlant. Ils avaient les tasses à la main. Dans les coins opposés, de part et d'autre du mur où se trouvait la cheminée et la porte menant à la salle d'eau, se trouvaient deux lits.

En arrivant, Harry avait passé l'une des couvertures supplémentaires autour des épaules de sa chère amie. Elle était toujours là, à la même place, les plis aux mêmes endroits, et ce, depuis deux heures. Eiline n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle avait juste porté à ses lèvres le liquide chaud, à intervalles réguliers, tout en dévorant le récit de son compagnon. Elle était restée statique à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, son cœur bouillait.

- Merci, ry…

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui, lâchant du regard le feu hypnotisant. Il venait de se rasseoir face à elle. Son visage était baigné de traînés salées immortalisant la trajectoire des nombreuses larmes qui avaient échappées aux yeux pour dévaler la pente douce de ses joues.

Au cours de son long récit, pour les masquer, il s'était levé. Il l'avait fait aussi parce que son cœur était douloureux, et que le mouvement lui faisait penser à autre chose. Il avait souffert un véritable martyr pendant tout le long de son récit. Il avait fait les cent pas, s'était rassis puis relevé, n'arrivant pas à tenir en place, comme il n'arrivait pas à contenir la douleur.

Depuis leur arrivée, il avait bu les trois-quart de la théière.

- Merci de ta franchise. Merci d'avoir aidé mon père à s'échapper après sa fuite. Merci, car toi aussi tu l'as sauvé. Et encore merci de bien vouloir m'aider à lutter pour rétablir son honneur.

- Je lui dois bien cela.

- Tu ne lui dois rien.

- Il m'a sauvé !

- Il l'avait promis.

Sa voix n'avait pas bougé : calme, posée, bien qu'intérieurement tout son être n'était que fièvres. Lui, en revanche, avait presque crié la dernière phrase. Et il n'était pas prêt de se calmer. Il reprit, à moitié hurlant.

- Et toi alors ? Il ne t'a jamais écrit, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Sa voix se brisa sur ces mots qu'il savait durs et blessants pour la jeune fille. Eiline venait de se lever. La couverture glissa avant de tomber sur le parquet de la chambre.

- C'est à mon tour de te révéler tout ce que je sais. Tout ce qui compose mes souvenirs.

- Mais…

- Ne m'interromps pas ! Comme moi je l'ai fait, tu attendras la fin. Compris ?

- Oui.

- Alors, je peux commencer. J'avais quatre ans, le jour où Voldemort nous a volé à tous deux nos familles. Hagrid, comme tu prétends que s'appelait le demi géant, te tenait dans ses bras et mon père pleurait la mort de James et de sa femme. Le jour où on a su que tu étais en danger, malgré mon jeune âge, j'adorais écouter au porte. Je comprenais beaucoup plus de choses que ce que pensait mon père. Donc le jour où on a su que tu étais en danger, Sirius a promis à James de te protéger coûte que coûte. C'était une promesse qu'il ne pouvait annuler, je ne me souviens plus du nom de ses promesses. C'est assez spécial et dangereux… Mais plus tard, en plus de te protéger, il s'est juré de les venger s'il arrivait quelque chose à tes parents.

Elle fit une pause. Soufflant un peu, et buvant un peu de thé. Sa bouche était sèche, et un nœud lui enserrait la gorge. Malgré cela, elle continua à parler.

- Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle il m'a confié à mon oncle. Ou du moins qu'il m'a, en quelque sorte, abandonné. Il devait penser que je serais en danger près de lui. Puis pour tenir sa promesse, il s'est d'abord occupé de toi. Il devait savoir que j'étais en sécurité. Donc tu ne lui dois rien, et tu ne me dois rien. Mon père a fait ses choix, et il les a tenus, car c'était un homme de parole, j'en suis sûre !

Elle avait fini. Elle voulait juste ajouter une phrase. Raconter tout cela lui avait fait du bien, elle s'était confiée, libérée à Harry : le seul être en qui elle avait confiance. Le seul être avec qui elle avait des contacts.

- Je suis fière de lui. D'être sa fille. Même s'il me manque…cruellement…

Harry se leva et rejoignit Eiline. La jeune fille se blottit dans les bras de son ami, heureuse de retrouver du réconfort dans cette si dure épreuve que rien n'avait préparée. Elle était consciente qu'elle aussi, par ce même geste, était l'unique réconfort, la seule aide pour son petit ry.

- Tu as dit que tu avais quatre ans, mais…

- J'en ai donc vingt ans, et non dix huit…

- Mais comment ?

- Oh, mon oncle m'a dit que âge j'avais et m'a inscrite, mais je n'ai jamais vu ma date de naissance autre part que sur les papiers qu'il m'avait fournis. Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

- Cela expliquerait pourquoi tu n'avais pas d'amis.

- Oui, il est vrai que j'ai toujours trouvé les gens qui m'entouraient…immatures…

- Mais tu faisais quoi comme étude ? Enfin je veux dire, comment cela s'est passé ?

- En fait, j'ai quitté le lycée à 13 ans, donc j'en avais 15, car la terminale me saoulait, je m'ennuyais à en crever.

- Mais…

- J'avais sauté un paquet de classes, même pour quelqu'un qui avait en fait deux ans de plus ! Si tu savais à quel point je m'ennuyais ! Et puis, cette année, j'ai décidé de retourner en terminale. En fait, avec mon niveau, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, j'étais prise partout. Et, j'avais déjà mon bac.

- Mais, entre temps, tu as fait quoi ? L'école est censée être obligatoire jusqu'à 16 ans ?

- Je prenais des cours par correspondance. J'ai passé mon bac comme cela, ainsi que d'autres équivalents étrangers. Enfin, tout cela était trop simple, la plupart de mon temps était occupé par mes responsabilités chez mon oncle.

- Je te reconnais bien là !

Ils n'avaient pas le cœur à rire. Ni même à sourire. Malgré cela, deux pâles esquisses de sourire apparurent, et furent échangées. Pleines de tendresse et de tristesse partagées.

- Bon, allons manger, Eric. Elle nous a demandé de venir à l'heure. Elle est vraiment gentille de faire tout cela pour nous.

- Non, d'abord tu prends une douche. Tu es toujours trempée à cause de ta chute. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que mon chauffeur soit malade.

- Ok, espèce d'intéressé ! Mais toi, pendant ce temps là, tu descends, et tu t'excuses de mon absence ! Je te rejoins dans dix minutes !

…

Ils restèrent l'après-midi entier dans le pub, la tempête de neige perdurant et les empêchant de rentrer dans leur hôtel d'origine. Ils finirent par dormir sur place, le temps allant en se dégradant encore plus.

Ils ne purent retourner à leur voiture puis à leur hôtel que le lendemain. Harry était heureux de quitter ce lieu et de retourner dans le monde moldu. Depuis qu'il s'était souvenu de tout, il avait dû se masquer le visage, au cas où il rencontrerait quelqu'un. Cette précaution s'était avérée vitale. Il avait dissimulé sa cicatrice en priorité. Il n'était pas prêt. Et ils ne souhaitaient pas se faire remarquer.

Non, Harry n'était pas encore prêt à réapparaître. Il devait d'abord comprendre pourquoi il s'était jeté dans le vide. Et se souvenir de ses dernières semaines de vie en temps que Harry Potter, le survivant.

…

Ils avaient plié bagage dés leur arrivée. Maintenant, il faisait nuit. Son amie dormait près de lui. Ou du moins faisait semblant.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés vers minuit à une aire de repos où se trouvait un hôtel. Le réceptionniste les avait dirigé vers une chambre pour deux, mais avec un lit double. Il était tard et ils étaient trop fatigués pour chercher, ailleurs, un autre lieu ouvert pour dormir.

Harry soupira, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les questions qui l'obsédaient et le poursuivaient le poussaient à l'insomnie.

Il sentit la jeune femme se retourner à ses côtés. Elle lui faisait maintenant face. Elle le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, impassible.

- Est-il mort ?

Elle montra, d'un vague signe de tête, la cicatrice de son colocataire.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus. Peut-être, durant les dernières semaines de ma vie, peut-être pas. J'en sais rien !

Il se concentra, rageur, afin de tenter de ramener les morceaux encore éparses de sa mémoire. Des bribes remontèrent alors à la surface, s'encastrant dans l'immense puzzle de sa vie d'avant. Reprenant de plus en plus forme.

- En fait, peu après la mort du directeur, Dumbledore, Nous sommes tous rentrés chez nous. Le seul qui nous protégeait vraiment, ce n'était pas le château, c'était lui. Sans lui, il valait mieux pour nous rester près des nôtres. C'était plus sûr, et pour les familles soudées, c'était mieux. Je suis donc rentré chez les dursley. Je ne sais plus qui a pris les décisions. J'étais trop sonné par ce que j'avais vu. Mais, peu après, les mangemorts m'ont retrouvé. Ils ont attaqué chez mon oncle et ma tante. Ils les ont tués mais j'ai réussi à me sauver et à transplanner. J'en n'avais pas l'autorisation, mais c'était la seule solution. J'ai fui de justesse. Même si je ne les aimais pas, j'étais prêt à faire beaucoup pour eux ! Surtout à les défendre, sachant que tout était de ma faute ! Mais…

Il déglutit difficilement, à cause de lui, trois personnes de plus avaient trouvé la mort. Tout cela parce qu'il fallait qu'il survive à ce malade.

- Mais ils m'avaient enfermé à double tour dans ma chambre. Ils me faisaient encore subir l'une de leurs punitions seulement justifiées par leur envie de me maltraiter. J'avais fini par m'endormir, le ventre vide, bien sûr. Mais cette nuit là, j'avais décidé de faire une nuit blanche pour travailler, profitant de mon enfermement. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Si seulement…

Sa voix se brisa. Il ne savait plus comment exprimer ses remords. Eiline attira sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Chut. Tu ne dois pas…finis ton récit, s'il te plait…

- Oui…

Il se calma, s'éloigna un peu d'elle et reprit le cours de ses souvenirs macabres.

- J'ai entendu un hurlement. Je me suis levé en sursaut, j'étais avachi sur mon bureau. J'ai attrapé ma baguette, instinctivement. Il y avait des rires. J'ai ouvert la porte. A ce moment-là, j'ai entendu un deuxième hurlement, plus assourdit, c'était mon cousin cette fois, le premier avait été de ma tante, aigu et perçant, voila pourquoi tout le monde l'a entendu. Le cri de mon cousin, qui était devenu plutôt macho, m'apprit qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose de grave, même si quelque chose me l'avait déjà signalé. J'ai alors dévalé les escaliers, sans faire le moindre bruit…et là…

Dans la pénombre, Eiline fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la perle brillante dévalant la pente douce du visage du brun. Cela devait être dur de se sentir, si jeune, responsable de la mort d'autant de gens. Pourtant…

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a demandé à Tom de naître, ni même n'a souhaité qu'il se fasse maltraiter. Encore moins à ce qu'il devienne Voldemort. Tu n'as jamais voulu que la prophétie existe non plus…

- La prophétie ? Mais comment peux-tu être au courant ? C'était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés !

- Je te l'ai dit, mon chou. J'adorais espionner tout le monde, et encore plus mon père. Je voulais tout savoir sur lui, je voulais tout savoir sur ce qui l'entourait. Et j'ai fini par en savoir plus que les trois quart des adultes qui m'entouraient.

- Mh…peut-être une raison de plus de t'éloigner…

- Peut-être…mais maintenant que tu sais que rien n'est de ta faute…continue…

Il se plongea un peu plus dans ses souvenirs. Cela était comme de se plonger dans un bain d'aiguilles, mais c'était nécessaire.

- Là, j'ai vu mon oncle et ma tante. Ils étaient étendus, morts. Leurs corps étaient dans un état inimaginable ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais me mettre à pleurer, mais je n'ai pas pu. Combien de doloris avaient-ils bien pu subir avant qu'on ne les achève ? et moi je ne m'étais même pas réveillé ! Mais ils n'étaient même pas morts d'un avada kedavra ! Cela aurait été trop doux au goût du mangemort je parie ! Mais le pire…c'était mon cousin. Il était là, à genoux, le corps emporté par des convulsions intolérables. Et l'autre malade, ce mangemort là, il riait !

Harry laissa échapper un flot d'insultes. La jeune femme, quoique choquée de ce langage, nouveau pour elle, venant de celui qu'elle aimait tant, le laissa faire. Elle était consciente que son ami en avait besoin. Pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas se venger sur autre chose.

- Puis il a abaissé sa baguette. Et là, il a demandé à mon cousin où je me trouvais. J'étais pétrifié. Le mangemort tournait le dos à l'escalier, mais je savais que d'une minute à l'autre, Dudley me vendrait, et alors, je serais mort ! Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Voila ce que me répétait mon cerveau.

Harry sécha ses larmes. Il souffla un bon coup. Il arrivait au passage le plus dur. Le plus surprenant aussi. Celui qui avait remis en question tout ce en quoi il avait cru jusqu'à maintenant. Tout ce qui avait fait sa vie. La raison pour laquelle il respectait son cousin plus que beaucoup d'autres.

- Et il a répondu « j'en sais rien ! Ce bon à rien a dû fuir ! ». Mais ce n'était pas une insulte. Il ne s'était pas adressé à l'homme qui le torturait. Il m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en me faisant un signe discret. Un signe qui voulait dire « tout va bien, je m'en occupe, tu peux y aller ! ». Mon cousin…non, ma famille, s'est sacrifiée pour moi ! Pour que je puisse fuir et survivre. Jamais je n'aurai cru cela possible. Je les croyais capable des pires traîtrises, alors que c'était tout le contraire.

Le jeune homme s'imprégna des images qui revenaient. Il revivait encore une fois cette scène. Il avait un nœud dans la gorge et avait la sensation que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui arracher le cœur. Il avait la désagréable impression que le Sahara s'était invité dans sa bouche.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à le relancer. Elle savait qu'il reprendrait de lui-même. Car il avait autant besoin de parler qu'elle de savoir.

- J'ai alors levé ma baguette. Dudley avait l'air de me prendre pour un fou. J'allais prononcer la formule pour stupéfixer son tortionnaire. Mais un homme dans mon dos tenta alors de me tuer. Le regard de mon cousin s'est dilaté par la terreur. Mais l'Avada Kedavra ne m'a jamais atteint. C'est lui, mon cousin, qui se l'est pris. Il s'était jeté devant moi, en me criant un dernier « fuis, imbécile ». Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que celui de lui obéir. Il n'était pas seul et en réalité, ils n'étaient même pas que deux ! Oh, non…Tout était bien organisé. Il y en avait de partout, dissimulés dans tous les recoins de la maison, dans le jardin…Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ! J'ai vu mon cousin tomber à mes pieds, il était mort, l'avada l'avait atteint en pleine tête. J'ai alors transplané. Je n'ai pas pu l'emmener, je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable. Et je me suis retrouvé à…

Harry se frappa le front du plat de sa paume. Malgré son chagrin, sa bêtise lui paraissait énorme. Il aurait dû lui parler de cela depuis bien longtemps. Comment ne s'était-il pas souvenu de ce détail ?

- Tu as transplané où, Eric ? Pourquoi te tapes-tu le crâne ? Qu'as-tu encore oublié de me dire ?

- Tu es toujours aussi douée…

- Et toi, toujours aussi simple à comprendre…alors ? J'attends !

Harry soupira. Mais de soulagement cette fois. Peut-être que sa vie en tant que « Harry James Potter » était finie. Mais cela, pour le moment, il s'en foutait bien, personne ne l'attendait à ce qu'il sache…Mais surtout, il n'en avait plus rien à faire, car maintenant, il avait toujours sa vie en tant qu'Eric. Et il avait une amie chaleureuse et fidèle, Eiline.

- J'ai transplané au square Grimmauld.

- Ah, le QG de l'ordre du phénix, non ? Enfin, il me semble que c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit hier, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais, pas seulement. C'est aussi et surtout la maison de Sirius.

Un moment fila, telle une étoile dans le ciel.

- Ta maison, Eiline…

A suivre.

Et oui, les chapitre de la partie deux risque d'être un peu plus court…mais bon, les idées sont plus courtes ici aussi °

Kisses, see you,

Dita...


	7. Partie II, Chap II

** Bonjour! **Et voila un autre chapitre! A partir de maintenant, je n'aurais plus de retard! Samedi prochain vous aurez le chapitre 3 et si j'ai des reviews, le chapitre 4 le dimanche, sinon, le chapitre 4 serai dans un mois, comme avanc, un chapitre par mois ** (3 chapitre en une semaine pour me faire excuser, sa ira? °)  
**

**Disclamer:** quelques personnages a moi, (et ouai ) , le reste, est a JK Rolwing... (et ouai...uu)

**Couple:** vous verrez bien, c'est une surprise.

**Rathing**: k voir k+

**quelques symboles:**

… : marque qu'un moment plus ou moins long sépare les deux instants.

OoOo : encadre un souvenir. Appartenant à 'Eric'

OooOoo : encadre un souvenir. Appartenant à Eiline.

o.o. : même moment, lieu différent.

'_italique_' : encadre les pensées des personnages.

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Insomnie,

Partie Deux, Chapitre deux.

- Mh, j'ai une maison, alors…

Eiline soupira. Qu'allait-elle encore découvrir ? Depuis qu'elle connaissait Harry, elle allait de découverte en découverte. Mais elle n'était certainement pas arrivée au bout de ses surprises.

- Et…tu n'oublies rien d'autre j'espère ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais tu sais, je n'en suis pas certain…

- Et bien, heureusement que je m'attends a tous depuis quelque temps.

- Ah, si, j'oublie un truc, mais tu doit tant douter…

- Vas si di ?

- Tu es la dernière black vivante. Enfin, il reste « l'autre » mais…

- Bellatrix ?

- Oui, mais, elle, elle est mariée, se n'est plus vraiment une black.

- Heureusement…elle a tué mon père !

La discussion se termina et ils purent enfin s'endormir. Le cœur lourd du jeune homme s'était un peu allégé grâce à sa confession. Et la jeune femme, rassurée d'entendre le souffle régulier de son ami, s'endormie, tendrement blottie dans ses bras.

…

Le matin du 29 décembre, deux jeunes gens frappèrent à la porte d'un bâtiment blanc, entouré de centaines de sorts de protections très complexes ayant pour but de repousser non seulement les moldus, mes aussi les sorciers ayant de mauvaises intentions. Ce lieu avait était rebaptisé au nom de son fondateur et protecteur, Dumbledor.

Les deux étrangers se tenaient la main, anxieux de se qu'ils trouveraient derrière cette porte. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir se qui les attendait.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall du centre psychiatrique sorcier. L'infirmière vint à eux, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur les lèvres. Elle avait l'air aimable et gentille, quoique débordée. Harry la reconnut tout de suite. Elle s'était beaucoup occupée de lui. Elle, c'était Katy.

- Bonjour, que puis- je pour vous ?

Elle les dévisageât à tour de rôle. Harry portait une casquette masquant ses deux principaux signes particuliers : sa cicatrice et ses yeux vert émeraude.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, nous venons pour avoir des informations.

- Si vous êtes des journalistes…

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.

- Alors, si c'est au sujet d'un patient, nous ne pouvons rien dire. A moins que vous ne soyez de la famille proche.

Eiline grimaça, elle ne savait pas trop comment expliquer la situation sans qu'ils ne se fassent repérer. Après, ils ne pourraient plus être tranquilles. Elle tourna le regard vers le jeune homme prêt d'elle, resté désespérément silencieux.

- En fait, c'est plus compliqué…

- Je viens pour rassembler mes souvenirs, Katy.

La jeune femme faillit pousser un cri de stupeur. Mais elle réussit à se contrôler à temps. L'homme en face d'elle avait légèrement soulevait sa casquette, avant de la remettre aussi vite que possible. Mais, cela avait était inutile. La jeune femme n'avait pas réagi à la vue de la cicatrice, rien que la voix lui avait suffi à le reconnaître. Son signe de silence adressé à la femme en blanc avait était aussi inutile, Elle comprenait très bien que s'il cachait le haut de son visage, c'était pour ne pas être reconnu.

- Je vais vous conduire au docteur. Il est en ce moment dans son bureau, à remplir des dossiers. Il aura sûrement un peu de temps pour vous.

- Bien, merci beaucoup. Vous en avez déjà tant fait pour moi.

- Mais cela a toujours été un plaisir de vous aider.

- Merci, Katy.

La jeune infirmière avait rougi. Cela déplut quelque peu à Eiline.

Du moins, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte du ridicule de sa réaction. Elle devenait beaucoup trop maternelle pour son ami. Après tout, s'il plaisait à une femme, c'était plutôt bien. Et puis, beau comme il était, cela ne devrait pas l'étonner. Elle n'allait tout de même pas souhaiter qu'il n'ait qu'elle jusqu'à sa mort ? Surtout si elle, elle avait…

- Tu es toute rouge Eiline, tu as trop chaud ? Donne-moi ton manteau, si tu veux, je vais te le porter.

- Non, non, c'est bon, je vais le garder sur le bras. Merci, Eric.

L'infirmière ne parut pas surprise à l'entente de ce nom. Du moins, elle ne montra aucun signe de surprise, et elle ne posa aucune question. La discrétion faisait partie des qualités qui était requise lors de son embauche.

La dénommée Katy s'arrêta bientôt devant une porte et frappa trois petits coups. Une voix se fit tout de suite entendre, ordonnant plus qu'invitant l'intrus à entrer.

- Docteur, excusez- moi de vous déranger.

- Qui a t-il donc, mademoiselle ? Faites vite voyons !

L'infirmière entra, faisant signe aux deux voyageurs de faire de même et ferma la porte. Le bureau était magiquement insonorisé. Cela Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement depuis l'instant où avait retentit le bruit mate de la porte se refermant. Ses séances dans ce lieu serein lui revenaient peu a peu, elles aussi. Mais leurs contenus restaient flous. Pourquoi tant de choses lui échappaient encore ?

Il s'avança, doucement, tentant de vaincre, ou du moins de masquer la peur panique qui montait en lui. Il prit la parole, tout en enlevant son déguisement.

- Bonjour docteur. Vous devez vous souvenir de moi, je pense. Car, il me semble qu'on ne m'oublie pas si facilement, malheureusement.

- Potter ! Euh, je veux dire, Monsieur Potter ! Vous étiez en vie ! Mais comment ?

Le docteur s'était levé, tellement abasourdi les mots avaient du mal à franchir la muraille charnue de ses lèvres. Il avait la cinquantaine et un début de bedaine de presque retraité. Il ne traitait plus beaucoup de cas, seulement les plus graves ou les gens les plus célèbres. Les deux raisons ayant provoquées l'arrivée du dossier « Potter » sur son bureau.

- C'est grâce à cette jeune femme. Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Eiline sourit et s'approcha. Le docteur venait de serrer mollement la main du survivant et allait bientôt prendre la sienne entre ses doigts boudinés. Elle se présenta, un large sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Elle voulait connaître la réaction de l'homme en apprennent son identité.

- Eiline Black, ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Bl.…Black ?

Il avait presque craché le nom. Il avait l'air effrayé et surpris. Puis il devint curieux, quoi que toujours réticent.

- Oui, pourquoi cet air surpris ?

Elle jubilait. Cet air surpris mais aussi et surtout la pâleur de son visage et sa peur lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Je croyais cette famille éteinte.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, pourtant…

- Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas là pour moi, docteur.

Elle lui avait coupé la parole. Mais elle l'avait fait avec un ton des plus doux, angélique, s'échappant d'entre des lèvres étirées pas un rictus sadique. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu jouer avec un être se croyant en position de force.

Apres cette satisfaction, ce qui l'intéressait maintenant, c'était d'en savoir plus sur Harry. Il était venu ici pour que la dernière personne à l'avoir vu leur raconte pourquoi il avait eu à s'occuper du survivant.

- C'est vrai. Excusez- moi. Asseyez vous, je vous en prie. Vous aussi Katy, vous avez autant soigner monsieur Potter que moi durant son séjour ici. Il était votre patient principal, si mes souvenir son bon ?

- Oui, docteur.

Tous s'installèrent et l'homme, qui venait de reprendre contenance, prit la parole.

- Je vous ai vu sauter. Comment pouvez- vous être en vie ? C'est un miracle !

- Cela est une longue histoire et nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela.

Le docteur se raidit. Ce n'était plus le patient, « son » patient qu'il avait en face de lui. Son patient était un homme faible, même plutôt un adolescent docile. L'inconnu quant à lui, était calme, assis face à lui. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il était déterminé, il devait avoir un objectif. Ce qui lui avait cruellement manqué lors de sa « précédente » vie.

- Pourquoi ai-je été admis ici ?

La voix n'était ni froide, ni dure, mais elle montrait à quel point il était prêt à entendre la vérité. Le docteur, fut d'abord surpris par la guérison si rapide – cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il l'avait vu sauter – mais un regard vers Eiline lui en appris la raison. Avec un être aussi fort prêt de vous, on devait se sentir suffisamment protéger pour aller mieux et vraiment se confier. La guérison de cas tel celui dont avait souffert Harry dépendait de la confiance de l'être. Il devait se sentir utile et entouré pour pouvoir sortir la tête de dessous l'eau.

- Comment, vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

- Je suis amnésique. Enfin, je l'étais, car beaucoup de souvenirs me sont revenus. Mais tout s'arrête à la mort des Dursley.

- A l'attaque surprise dans votre famille. Votre unique famille. Et des moldu en plus.

L'homme fit un signe de tête.

- Je vois.

Puis il fouilla dans son bureau. Il ouvrit et referma des placards avant de sortir une chemise bleue contenant une liasse de feuilles couvertes d'écriture.

- Tout vous raconter est inutile. Je vais vous donner cela.

- Qu'est - que c'est ?

- Le compte rendu de tout nos rendez vous.

- Ah, j'avais oublié. Vous gardiez une trace de tous mes récits. Finalement, cela me sera utile.

- Oui. Je vous rassure, tout est resté strictement confidentiel.

- Je vous fais confiance pour cela.

Harry réfléchit un peu et posa une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

- Et pour ma mort, qu'avez- vous annoncé ?

- Avec des collègues et certaines de vos connaissances nous avons décidé de dire que vous aviez disparu au cours de la bataille. Après l'avoir vaincu, bien sûr. Personne n'avait eu de vos nouvelles depuis sa mort alors, cela permettait de dire une partie de la vérité, tout en laissant une lueur d'espoir.

- Une lueur d'espoir ?

Harry s'était levé. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas les sorciers.

- Que leur fallait- il de plus ?

Il avait posé la question calmement. Mais de tout évidence, il n'attendait pas de réponse.

- J'ai survécu, leur offrant une période de paix. Puis, je l'ai vaincu, définitivement, en même temps que les trois quarts de ses mangemorts. En quoi avaient-ils besoin que je survive ? J'en ai assez fait, non ?

Harry était exaspéré. Il se rassit. Sa voix était resté posée, et lui, était resté maître de lui. Dans ce genre d'endroit, valait mieux éviter les écarts.

- Vous étiez et êtes toujours un emblème. Votre mort les aurait tous attristé. Ils avaient besoin de pouvoir penser que leur sauveur ait pu survivre. Comprenez-les…

Un lourd silence tomba. Pendant ce temps, les feuillets changèrent de mains. Cela ne dura que deux minutes mais parut d'une interminable longueur pour les deux membres du centre hospitalier.

D'un accord tacite, ils s'éloignèrent du sujet épineux pour revenir à la première question qui avait été posée.

- Après la guerre, vous êtes tombé en dépression. Pourquoi, nous ne le savons pas, vous n'avez jamais réussi à nous le dire.

- Mh…

- Vous êtes parti avant d'en arriver à ce point crucial du récit.

- Mh…et comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

- Quelqu'un vous a retrouvé, inconscient au QG. Vous n'aviez rien mangé pendant dix jours. Par contre, vous aviez fini le placard à alcool. Vous étiez devenu paranoïaque.

- Mh…je comprends.

- Enfin, votre cas était assez compliqué.

- Et à mon arrivée ?

- A votre arrivée ici, vous avez dû rester dans une cellule d'isolation pendant trois semaines. Et c'est seulement après cette période que la thérapie a pu commencer.

Cette fois, c'était la femme qui avait parlé. C'était elle qui s'était occupée de le recevoir et de l'interner. Elle qui avait dû trouver des solutions pour le nourrir et le calmer. Elle parlait calmement, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Vous êtes devenu un patient exemplaire après avoir recouvré vos esprits.

- A part pour les repas…

Harry eu un sourire mélancolique en prononçant ces quelque mots. Seule Eiline avait réussi a le faire remanger.

- Oui, mais je vois que cela va mieux, répliqua l'infirmière en admirant le jeune homme.

- Eiline a eu du mal, mais elle est vraiment persévérante.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle était heureuse qu'il la remercie, à sa manière des efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour l'aider.

- Et puis, elle cuisine tellement bien…

- Arrête, tu vas finir par me faire rougir.

Ils pouffèrent tous de rire quand Harry tourna la tête vers Eiline pour lui tirer la langue. Cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas fait de pitreries.

Décidément, le docteur et l'infirmière ne retrouvaient pas du tout leur patient sous les traits de cet homme plein de vie et de détermination.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Avant d'aller plus au loin dans des questions interminables, je crois que vous feriez mieux de lire les notes. Tout y est.

- Je pense que vous avez raison, docteur.

- Vous voulez aussi, je pense, récupérer vos affaires personnelles ?

- Oui, si cela est possible.

- Bien sûr.

L'homme sourit. Il regarda son ancien patient droit dans les yeux, heureux de pouvoir lui dire ses mots.

- Je suis ravi de vous annoncer que vous êtes guéris. Vous pouvez donc quitter l'établissement et récupérer vos affaires. Katy va vous conduire à la réserve.

- Entendu.

- Et surtout, après avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à revenir. Que vous ayez des questions ou non.

- Bien, docteur. Merci, et au revoir.

Ils se levèrent, échangèrent des poignets de mains chaleureuses et se séparèrent.

…

- Voila monsieur Potter. Vos affaires et surtout votre baguette.

- Et bien, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Deux changes, un livre et c'est quasiment tous.

- Tu crois quoi Eiline, c'est pas un hôtel ici. Et puis, j'aurais pu tous aussi bien ne même pas avoir de change. Et encore moins un livre ! Et ma baguette…c'est un miracle qu'elle m'est suivie ici…

- Oui, monsieur a raison. L'homme qui vous a amené ici a pensé à prendre pas mal de choses.

- Qui était-ce, Katy ?

L'infirmière plissa les yeux, signe qu'elle chercherait dans sa mémoire les signes qui auraient pu permettre d'identifier l'inconnu.

- Je ne le connaissais pas. Il était plutôt grand. Mais je n'ai pas pu bien distinguer ses traits.

Elle poussa un peu plus sa réflexion avant d'abandonner, un signe d'épaule à l'appui.

- Il faisait noir, il m'a semblée qu'il avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, mais il faisait si sombre. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle.

- Merci beaucoup. A la prochaine.

- A bientôt.

Ils se séparèrent et les deux amis retournèrent en silence à l'hôtel, en banlieue de Douvres.

…

A suivre…

Et n'oubliez pas... des reviews please!!! mode n'yeux larmoyant

Dita. 


End file.
